Cuento de Hadas
by Sirenita
Summary: La vida puede ser un cuento de hadas y eso lo descubren Ginny y Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría si descubres a tu príncipe azul a la forma de un cuento? Por eso, hay que creer en lo imposible. H/G, R/Hr.
1. Mi vida como un cuento

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

¡Hola! Primero que nada tengo que decir que este fic y casi todos los primeros que hice desde ya hace varios años los estoy re-editando porque me desesperaban varias cosas: 1) Las tan conocidas _Notas de la autora_ donde hablaba y escribía con dominutivos como "q" en vez de "que" o "xfavor" en vez de "por favor". Prefiero ver esto escrito bien en vez de mi lenguaje msn. En todo caso, todas fueron modificadas casi nada, así que se pueden leer... Y recuerden que son desde el 2004, cuando iba publicando el fic. 2) Faltas ortógraficas y de escritura en el fic que eran patéticas.

Sé que esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y la verdad la trama puede ser sosa, aburrida, de niñita; y hasta me da algo de vergüenza releer el fic y pensar que esto era yo, pero no lo sacaré del sitio porque sé que a muchos les gustó y así puedo apreciar que esto de escribir fics sí que me ha ayudado; y mucho. Es por eso que la trama del fic no tiene ningún cambio. Es _casi_ igual.

* * *

"**Cuento de Hadas"**

Capítulo 1:

Era un mes de octubre, todavía había algunos rayos del sol que pasaban entre las nubes, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo presente el frío y la brisa fresca de los meses de otoño. Las hojas de los árboles ya dejaban caer unas pocas hojas y muchas tenían sus hojas de color café. Algunos pájaros cantaban en las copas de los árboles y otros emigraban al sur. El lago estaba tranquilo y el calamar gigante ya no aparecía más, el movimiento del agua era tranquilo y sereno y ella se acercó para poder ver su reflejo. Una chica de 16 años, cabello pelirrojo, ojos castaños, unas diminutas pecas cerca de su nariz y una sonrisa juguetona que demostraba inocencia era lo que el agua le mostró.

-Hola, Ginny – escuchó la muchacha que veía su reflejo una voz muy familiar para ella - ¿Por qué estabas aquí?

-Hola, Herms – saludó la pelirroja dándose vuelta y sonriéndole a la muchacha que tenía en frente suyo – Estaba pensando...

-Ya sé, pensabas en que no te gusta la vida que llevas¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno...Sí, ya sabes, no me gusta ser una más del montón de mi familia, ser una más de los hermanos... – contestó triste la muchacha.

-Bueno, puede que sea verdad, pero tú para mí eres única y especial, la única que me comprende y me ayuda, la única que me hace reír de una manera inigualable... – contestó al chica abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias, siempre estás allí para apoyarme cuando más lo necesito, de verdad te quiero mucho Herms...

-Yo también, cariño, pero es hora de volver al castillo, porque puedes resfriarte y también tu hermano armará un escándalo de los mil demonios – y dicho esto las dos muchachas se levantaron y fueron en completo silencio hasta el enorme castillo.

No hacía mucho frío, pero una brisa jugaba con los cabellos de la joven y hacía que le dieran cosquillas. Fue caminando junto a su amiga en silencio, ya que para ella era mejor no hablar más. El silencio a veces puede ser la mejor compañía cuando quieres pensar y reflexionar de algo importante. Entró en la sala común acompañada de su amiga y de inmediato se le lanzó su hermano para regañarla por volver tan tarde.

Su hermano era parecido a ella, pero él no tenía esas pecas y sus ojos eran de color azul, además que él era un año mayor que la muchacha. Era muy protector con ella, porque es la única hermana mujer de la familia después de generaciones de no haber habido una, así que era la más sobreprotegida de la familia.

-Deja a tu hermana, Ronald – dijo Hermione acercándose al hermano de la joven – Ella ya tiene suficiente para llegar aquí y escuchar tus estupideces.

-¿Estupideces? Ella está desaparecida hasta las...siete de la tarde con un frío enorme y ¿dices que no me preocupe? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

La castaña sólo torció los ojos y agarró de la mano a la pelirroja para irse a los sillones a conversar. Pero su hermano siguió insistiendo en retarla y darle un sermón de por qué él se preocupaba tanto de ella.

-En serio, Ron, deja de hablarme, ya me sé tus discursos de memoria así que trata de imaginarte algo más nuevo. ¡Eres fome! – le dijo Ginny y con Hermione se echaron a reír.

Luego de eso un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes venía bajando de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que él había escuchado lo dicho por la pelirroja y le hizo gracia. Era Harry Potter.

-Que bueno que estés bien – le dijo el muchacho haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara levemente- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba en el lago – respondió Hermione rápidamente – En fin chicos, yo me llevo a Ginny para conversar, adiós.

-¿No nos acompañas a cenar? – le preguntó Ron decepcionado.

-No...Hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas en lo que queda del día, estarán libres de mí...Nos vemos...

-Que la pasen bien, adiosito – se despidió Ginny y se fue con su amiga al dormitorio de chicas de séptimo año.

La habitación era grande, allí habían cuatro camas. Pasaron por tres y llegaron al fondo en donde se encontraba la última junto a la ventana. La cama tenía un dosel muy elegante y un cubrecamas color rosa pálido. Al lado había un escritorio con pergaminos, un set de plumas y arriba un estante lleno de libros gruesos. También había un velador pequeño en donde se encontraba un reloj despertador, una lamparita de noche y una pequeña muñeca de loza. Frente a la cama había un gran baúl y unos peluches puestos encima de él. No se encontraba nadie en la habitación así que podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

Ginny se sentó en la cama de la chica, agarró uno de sus peluches y comenzó a llorar. Hermione se acercó y la contemplo, sabía que iba a pasar eso y por aquella razón se la había llevado a su dormitorio. La muchacha alegre que siempre aparentaba ser siempre ocultaba lo triste y sensible de la chica, pero la castaña había sido la única que pudo ver a través de es capa con la que se ocultaba y descubrió a la verdadera Ginny Weasley.

Luego de unos momentos en donde sólo se escuchaba el llanto de la muchacha, su amigo comenzó a hablarle.

-Olvídate de él Ginny, él no se fijó en ti...pero él se pierde de lo mejor del mundo al no haberse dado el tiempo de conocerte como otra persona más allá de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Él se pierde de conocer a la niña más dulce y divertida del planeta... – y la abrazó dulcemente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera protegida por aquella jovencita que siempre la comprendía y la trataba como si fuese su hermana, amiga y hasta podría decirse, como su hija.

-Pero...yo lo quiero y aunque intento olvidarme de él...no puedo, siempre tengo que ser la que sufre, la que trata de hacerse la indiferente a las cosas y la risueña que en verdad está llorando por dentro... – dijo entrecortadamente llorando.

-Pero siempre luego de sufrir viene la alegría...Siempre después de la lluvia sale el en los cuentos de hadas – dijo para animarla.

-Es cierto, pero no son más que puros cuentos...

-Pero muchas veces los cuentos se hacen realidad mi buena amiga... – repuso ella con dulzura.

-Cuéntame uno, quiero que me cuentes el de una chica que sufre mucho, porque su príncipe no la toma en cuenta, pero...luego todo cambia... – le pidió la chica secándose las lágrimas y sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Bien...Este cuento se llama: "La Cenicienta", Cenicienta era una niña que vivía con su madrastra y sus hermanastras, ellas no la trataban bien...

La chica de cabellos castaños entró en el Gran Comedor luego de una hora, se acercó a sus amigos que estaban algo impresionado de verla allí. Les sonrió y se sirvió algo de comer. Había mucho bullicio en todo el lugar, muchos reían y conversaban, pero la muchacha estaba pensando en como ayudar a su amiga.

-Creíamos que ibas a venir a cenar – comentó Harry que estaba a su lado – Siempre cuando hablas con Ginny nunca te volvemos a ver hasta el día siguiente.

-Lo sé, pero luego de conversar ella se quedó dormida mientras le contaba un cuento... – respondió Hermione sirviéndose una presa de carne.

-¿Cuento? Mi hermana sigue siendo tan infantil...¿Cómo es posible que le contarás uno? – preguntó burlón Ron que estaba al frente.

-No le veo nada de malo, ella tiene sueños y espera ser algún día feliz...Además a mi también me gusta pensar que tu vida podría ser un cuento de hadas – repuso algo enojada.

-¿Tú? La señorita sabelotodo cree en eso...¿En serio? – preguntó Ron.

-No seas inmaduro Ron, es bueno creer en una fantasía, siempre...Porque a mí me gusta pensar que la persona que me gusta es como un príncipe azul, no un inmaduro insensible... – y dicho esto se fue del Gran Comedor dejando a un Ron algo confundido y sorprendido y a un Harry sonriendo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Les gustó? Bueno, no es lo mejor que hayan leído en sus vudas y en verdad sé que es posible que nadie lea esto, pero aún así me gustar´´ia que si llegaron al final de este capítulo, me enviaran su review para saber qué opinan (aún así sea para lanzarme tomates). 

Esperando que no hayan perdido mucho tiempo, adiós!


	2. Un día Normal

Capítulo 2:

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la ducha. Se estaba quedando dormida mientras se duchaba en el baño. Vio las yemas de sus dedos y ya estaban arrugados, cerró la llave, salió y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Se acercó al espejo, le paso la mano por encima para desempañarlo hasta ver su reflejo.

Ayer había sido un día largo, luego haberse quedado dormida en la cama de Hermione, ella había ido, la despertó y se fue a la sala común para comenzar a hacer sus deberes.

El desgraciado de Snape le había hecho hacer ¡cuatro pergaminos! y sumado con los deberes de Transformaciones, Astronomía y Encantamientos quedó totalmente fuera del juego dejándose caer en un sillón para luego despertar y subir a dormir.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar junto con Colin. Colin siempre había sido su amigo, pero era sabía que a él le gustaba mucho. Aún así siempre trataba de hacerle ver que sólo podrían ser amigos y lo trataba casi como un hermano, bueno, no como un hermano, porque a todos sus hermanos les jugaba bromas y era muy mala con ellos. Era una de las pocas personas que le tenía confianza, a parte de Hermione.

Llegó a la sala común y se encontró con él sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, riendo como siempre con su cabello desordenado y haciendo bromas con su hermano Ron. Sonrió al verlo y se acomodó junto con Colin y otra amiga más de su curso a tomar desayuno. Todo fue muy tranquilo y apacible, demasiado apacible para su gusto. Mientras mascaba una tostada miró ambos lados y encontró con que Hermione le hacía señas para que se acercara. Ella se deslizó por la banca hasta llegar a la chica, lo hizo de una forma muy rápida, ya que no había nadie sentado y era muy corta la distancia.

- Bien...¿Para qué necesitan mis servicios? – preguntó Ginny.

- Pues es una noticia enorme, créeme que te vas a caer de espaldas al saberlo... – respondió maliciosamente Hermione – Toma – y le pasó un sobre.

Ginny miró confundida a la chica, abrió el sobre y vio el contenido. Abrió los ojos como plato y luego ahogó un grito de alegría enorme. Cerró el sobre y se lo entregó a la castaña y luego...

- ¡Te amo!... ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirlas? – le preguntó a Hermione casi sin palabras de la emoción.

- Ya sabes, el club de estudio, convencí a un chico de Ravenclaw que me diera alguna con mis encantos... – respondió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué encantos? – preguntó Ron bastante interesado y enojado.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti Ron...?¬¬...En fin, es cerca de navidad y sólo hay que pedirle permiso a tus padres y nos vamos a Liverpool y...¡Fiesta! – dijo Hermione emocionada.

Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos, algo tramaban ellas dos y para variar los excluían de sus planes. Ron trató de usar todo su cerebro para ver o deducir de qué hablaban y Harry sólo pensaba: "Pobre Ron que trata de deducir o averiguar algo...Ginny está muy guapa con su cabello suelto...¡Qué rica la mermelada de damasco!" mientras comía una tostada.

- ¡Gin! – gritó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos pardos - Ya nos vamos a Transformaciones¿vienes?

- ¡Brit, espérenme! – dijo Ginny levantándose apurada – Bueno, nos vemos luego... ¡Britney espérame en este mismo instante...!...¡Colin...! – se fue corriendo veloz hasta que se perdió cuando dobló en un pasillo.

- ¿A qué se referían...? – preguntó Harry.

- Cosas nada importante y no pongas esa cara Ron, si crees que cuando dije "encantos" me refería a algo como "seducir" estás equivocado, sólo una bella y amable sonrisa con algunos apuntes de Encantamientos bastaron para conseguirme lo que necesito... ¿Qué pensabas?

- Nada... – contestó mucho más feliz y tratando de hacerse el indiferente.

- Bien, ya que Ron terminó con su escena de celos... – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué escena de celos?... ¿De qué estás hablando hombre?... – le dijo Ron sonrojado y golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

- Si, seguro ¬¬...En fin¿por qué no vamos hoy donde Hagrid?

- ¡Gran idea, Harry! – comentó Hermione.

El día transcurría de una forma lenta. No había pasado nada muy interesante... Todos los estudiantes estaban conversando, riendo, estudiando, leyendo y Ginny estaba sin hacer completamente nada. ¿Cómo alguien podía aburrirse de tal forma? Inexplicable...lo peor era que lo único productivo que podía hacer en esos momentos era hacer los deberes...¿por qué la martirizaban de tal forma¿Tenían que hacerla sufrir tanto? "Sí, en especial Snape...juro que cuando me vaya de Hogwarts le voy a pintar la túnica color rosa, ahí recordara la gratitud que le tengo..." pensó la pelirroja y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente mientras algunos en la sala común la veían como una loca desquiciada que se reía sola.

Agarró un cuaderno y comenzó a repasar sus apuntes. "¿Podría él algún día fijarse en mí?...¡Deja de pensar en eso Gin!...La primera conferencia del uso incorrecto de los encantamientos estudiantiles fue...Sólo soy la hermana de su mejor amigo¡Fantástico¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de la tipa de Chang? Ni siquiera está en el colegio ¬¬. Lo dejó abandonado y él se sigue lamentando...¡Si no dejo de pensar en eso prometo hacer los deberes y un pergamino extra de Pociones!...En 1458 se descubrió la primera varita hecha de plumas de un ave...Maldito Harry, y siempre enamorada de él y él ni me mira, tengo muy mala suerte en fijarme en los hombres...¡Odio mi vida!" y se golpeó con el cuaderno en la cara.

- Y allí vemos como mi hermana se vuelve loca hablando en voz alta y golpeándose con el cuaderno... – dijo Ron divertido sentándose al lado de Ginny - ¿Por qué odias tu vida?

- ¿Qué?...¿Estaba hablando en voz alta? – preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja.

- Pues sí – respondió Harry.

- ¡Odio mi vida! – gritó Ron imitando la voz de Ginny causando la risa de Harry.

- Es verdad¿quién no va a odiar su vida si se te tiene a ti como hermano? – dijo Hermione y todos se rieron menos Ron.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – preguntó sumamente dolido y triste Ron. Se paró y se fue a su habitación.

- Siempre tiene que hacer eso...A veces me dan ganas de decirle: "Ron, no seas tan inmaduro y piensa que lo digo en broma, tú me gustas idiota cabeza dura insensible" – dijo la castaña torciendo los ojos.

- Tendrías que decírselo, como es algo lento y retrasado el pobre... – agregó Ginny.

Anda a disculparte, de verdad da lástima verlo triste por las cosas que le dices – recomendó Harry y Hermione se fue donde estaba Ron.

Ginny sonrió a Harry y siguió con su lectura. Harry se quedó observándola en silencio, aunque la pelirroja no supiera, para Harry ella era algo más que la hermana de su mejor amigo, a él le gustaba, pero para variar ellos no aceptan sus sentimientos. El chico no se le confesaba a Ginny, porque él creía que ya no el gustaba, ya que Ginny actuaba con él de la misma forma que con sus amigos, no era como antes que se ponía nerviosa y casi gritaba de la alegría cuando él le dirigía una palabra; era como si él fuese indiferente en su vida, otro amigo más...Bueno, Ginny es una muy buena actriz si hace pensar eso al muchacho o lo hace concientemente para llamar su atención.

Ginny sintió una corriente eléctrica, una sensación de calor la había invadido desde hacía unos minutos y levantó la vista.

Se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry, con su penetrante mirada y ella se cae casi desmayada por estar tan cerca de él. De verdad estaba muy concentrado mirándola y se parecía a...Dumbledore, la mirada del director era profunda y significativa, parecía como si él al sólo darte una de esas miradas supiera como eres, como si te leyera el alma; al igual que lo estaba haciendo Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella tímidamente cerrando el cuaderno.

- Nada...sólo estaba...pues...viéndote...los...ojos cuando leías, se ven increíbles... – "¿De dónde sacaste eso Potter...?

- Pues...que bueno por ti – "Que idiota ¬¬..." pensó ella casi riéndose por la excusa más ridícula que había oído en sus cortos años de vida.

"Ojalá yo te gustara Potter..." pensó la chica fingiendo leer sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia con un mechón del cabello en su rostro.

"Ojalá te fijarás nuevamente en mí Weasley..." pensó el muchacho mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Todavía no pasa nada muy interesante, pero hay que esperar...ahora vienen las escenas de humor y muy pronto: "Hermione la Bella Durmiente" y mucho más adelante: "Ginnycienta" para el deleite de los amantes de la pareja Ginny y Harry. 

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejen algún review! así voy a saber si les gusta la historia, si tienen alguna duda que pueda responderles, alguna idea que me quieran dar o sólo un comentario de su opinión del fic.

Que estén bien, besos, bye!


	3. Verdades al Descubierto

Capítulo 3:

Mientras Ginny hacía como que leía y en verdad observaba a Harry de reojo y él a ella muy poco disimuladamente, nuestro amigo pelirrojo Ron se encontraba en su dormitorio. Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo las colinas que se asomaban cerca del castillo con la mirada perdida, pensaba y pensaba, su mente divagaba sobre todos esos años en los que se ha rehusado a aceptar que le gusta su mejor amiga. O sea, en cuarto cuando fue el baile pensó que se enojó mucho con la muchacha por haber ido con Krum por protegerla y hacerle saber a Harry que era importante que ganara el torneo; pero ya avanzando hasta quinto cuando estaban en la enfermería luego de lo del Departamento de Misterios casi se muere cuando despertó y vio a Hermione muy mal herida, sentía ganas de abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba allí presente, estaba a su lado para apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que fuera; y el año pasado cuando empezó a salir con Justin casi lo muele a golpes al pobre muchacho por los celos, pero allí se dio cuenta de lo cuanto que le importaba su amiga y que ese sentimiento de protección no era amistad, era algo más...un sentimiento mucho más profundo y complejo, pero él se rehusaba aceptarlo, eran amigos, además que por la actitud tan hiriente e indiferente de Hermione hacía que reprimiera sus emociones. Él sabía que molestaba a la chica para que no se diera cuanta que le gustaba, pero ella siempre hacía comentarios hirientes, aunque fueran graciosos para el resto, a él le molestaban...¿Cómo se puede querer a alguien que te hace sentir lleno de vida y alegría en tu interior, pero también causa pena y confusión en tu ser?

La chica de cabellos castaños estaba apoyada en la puerta, viendo con pena y culpa aquella escena. Ella sabía que con ese comentario había sido muy cruel con él. No el gustaba verlo así de triste y normalmente él es el alegre y ella la amargada no al revés...Se acercó despacio donde el pelirrojo...

Ginny dejó su cuaderno de lado y vio directamente a los ojos de Harry, él estaba observándola muy poco disimuladamente así que cuando ella subió la vista él se sonrojó de tal sobre manera que parecía un Weasley.

**OoOoO**

- ¿Crees que Ron y Hermy se reconcilien? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pues...Creo que sí, esto siempre pasa y normalmente se reconcilian o si no habrá que esperar hasta unas semanas...- respondió.

- Pero yo creo que aquí hay un problema...Piensa que ya han tenido varias discusiones y muchas peleas, y con esto yo creo que mi hermano tendrá que confesar a Hermy sus "sentimientos" – comentó ella haciendo unos gestos divertidos haciendo sacar una gran carcajada de parte de su acompañante.

- A decir verdad...tienes razón – respondió él.

Silencio nuevamente, ninguno dijo nada más. Ginny sonrió débilmente y luego comenzó a jugar con su cabello, tomó un mechón y comenzó a enrollarlo en su dedo. Harry comenzó a jugar con sus gafas entre sus manos. En verdad ninguno quería opinar más del tema, opinando de temas ajenos y ni ellos mismo aceptan sus sentimientos...No podían ser tan hipócritas, así que mejor era quedarse calladitos.

**OoOoO**

- ¿Quién iba a odiar su vida si te tuviera como hermano a ti? – preguntó Hermione haciendo que Ron volteara a verla, pero volvió a mirar las colinas nuevamente – Tal vez Ginny, tal vez odie su vida por tenerte a ti como hermano, porque eres un buen amigo, es muy cotizado por las chicas del colegio, juega bien Quiddittch, se preocupa mucho por los demás, tiene un sentido del humor increíble, saca siempre el lado positivo de las situaciones, es risueño, simpático, guapo...

- Cállate...¿De verdad crees que soy guapo? – preguntó con amargura Ron dándose vuelta y levantándose.

- ¿Qué crees tú? – preguntó ella abrazándolo por la espalda – Pues claro que sí¡hey! como si fuera ciega¿crees que no me fijo que uno de mis mejores amigos es guapísimo? – dijo en un susurro.

Ron sintió como las piernas le temblaban y su espiración se aceleraba. De verdad no esperaba que ella le dijera eso en ese tono y tan cerca de él. Se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó dándole a entender que lo que había dicho era una broma y que en verdad lo quería mucho.

- ¿Me disculpas señor Weasley? – preguntó ella en un tono de niña pequeñita.

- Sí...por esta vez nada más... – respondió él.

Estaban cerca, cara a cara. Cada uno tenía la respiración agitada y se miraban fijamente los ojos. Se fueron acercando, acercando, centímetro a centímetro, milímetro a milímetro...Hasta que sus labios estaban casi rozándose. Un poco más y...¡Sus labios estaban rozando! y...unos milímetro más y ya sería un beso...

- ¡Achu! – estornudó Hermione, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente.

- Salud... – dijo Ron muy triste. Estaba colorado y sofocado, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito estornudo...

- Lo siento...Es que tengo alergia en esta época del año...Ya sabes... – dijo ella entrecortadamente y muy sonrojada – Pues...se me hace que ya habría que bajar¿no?

- ¡Sí!...Digo...Nos deben estar esperando...Pues...vamos... – agregó él atropelladamente y abrió la puerta dejando bajar a su "amiga".

Llegaron a la sala común, allí estaban Harry y Ginny. Sus dos amigos los vieron llegar. Gin y Harry se lanzaron miradas significativas, cómo diciendo: "Aquí pasó algo..." pero los recibieron igual que siempre. Hermione actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque se notaba que estaba nerviosísima unos segundos antes y Ron decía que tenía mucho "calor" mientras se abría la túnica. Gin miró con una ceja alzada a su hermana y vio a Hermione. Hermione movía la boca haciéndole gestos a Gin como explicándole algo que los demás no podían saber.

- Vamos a cenar, ya es hora... – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritó Ginny toda feliz y emocionada. Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados como si fuera una loca – Lo-lo siento...es la emoción de...de...de...¡ir a cenar¡correcto! eso mismo, de ir a cenar...- se excusó y nadie le creyó nada mientras Hermione le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

- Sí, claro y yo soy el hermano gemelo de Ron – dijo Ron mientras todos reían.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Todos fueron bajando poco a poco hasta que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena con todos sus alumnos presentes. Se sentían ruidos se platos, ollas, copas, agua sirviéndose en los vasos, carcajadas, conversaciones; un bullicio que llenaba de alegría y júbilo al profesor Dumbledore que observaba con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro mientras estaba sentado viéndolo todo desde la mesa de los profesores.

Snape estaba discutiendo con McGonagall con el típico tema de las clases y cuál era la mejor casa en todo Hogwarts y los demás profesores se limitaban a observar divertidos con este show de cada día.

- Ron, necesito hablar algo corto contigo...¿me acompañas? – le preguntó Harry – Lo siento Hermione, es importante.

- No se preocupen por mí, acá me quedo con Ginny...¿los esperamos? – preguntó la chica.

- Yo creo que...no, nos veremos arriba – contestó Ron y dicho esto sus amigos se fueron dejando solas a las muchachas.

Luego de unos minutos que sus amigos se habían ido, Lavander y Parvati se acercaron a ellas mientras conversaban.

- Hola...¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny a las dos chicas en frente suyo.

- Les traemos novedades...Unos rumores muy... – dijo Lavander.

- Demasiado buenos...aunque creemos que no son ciertos, porque los empezó alguien de Slytherin... – dijo Parvati algo enojada.

- Y recorren todo el colegio...Tenemos que hablar como casa este tema...

- Vale...¿Qué rumor es aquél? – preguntó Hermione preocupada e impaciente.

- Dicen por ahí que... – empezó Lavander.

- Que Harry y Ron son... – dijo Parvati acercándose a las muchachas – Son gays...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!!! Me reí mucho con el capítulo... Espero que al menos no haya sido una périda de tiempo para ustedes, así que por favor, sigan envíandome sus reviews (y gracias por los que me han llegado); ya veo que sólo yo me río del capítulo como autista ¬¬... 

Adiós!


	4. Sentimientos y miradas que matan

Capítulo 4:

Los pasillos estaban tranquilos. Algunos alumnos paseaban, pero no habían tantos. Se sentían el sonido de los grillos provenientes del bosque y el oscuro cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. Las llamas crepitaban en las antorchas iluminando el camino de los estudiantes a sus sala comunes. No había ningún Gryffindor por allí. Las dos caminaban en silencio, cada una pensando cosas diferentes.

_Hermione y Ginny abrieron los ojos exageradamente. La castaña que estaba bebiendo jugo de calabaza al escuchar la respuesta de Lavander se atoró. Después de el estado de shock en el que estaban las cuatro se miraron nerviosas y se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. No podían parar, Lavander lloraba de la risa, Ginny se agarraba su estómago, Hermione pataleaba constantemente y Parvati apoyó su frente en el borde de la mesa._

_O sea...Eso era un rumor, por lo tanto no se sabía que era verdad y como lo había empezado un Slytherin era claro que pocos le creerían, pero Hermy de tan sólo imaginarse a esos dos juntos...Y Ginny se reía, porque le causaba gracia de que se dijeran esas cosas en el colegio, pero también sentía rabia, no podían andar diciendo eso de **su **Harry era gay y que tenía una relación con su idiota hermano mayor que le gustaba a su mejor amiga y todo por culpa de un maldito Slytherin, y como era de esperarse ya estaba pensando en un plan de venganza..._

_- Sé que es gracioso, pero también grave...Se anda diciendo por todo el colegio y creo que debemos vengarnos de la persona que lo inició – dijo Lavander secándose algunas lágrimas y ya tornando su sonrisa en una seriedad enorme._

_- Es verdad...¡Hay que tomar medidas contra la persona que lo inició! – confirmó enojadísima la pelirroja._

_- Allí habló la fanática número uno de Harry Potter – comentó Parvati – Pero...¿quién pudo haberlo iniciado?_

_- ¿No es obvio? – preguntó irónicamente Hermione y miró a la mesa de Slytherin – Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, ellos son los que tienen más influencia y por ser de séptimo pueden convencer a todos de que aquel rumor es real..._

_- Tienes razón, pero también tendremos que ver como nos organizaremos...¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Lavander._

_- Yo tengo una...podríamos generar algo enorme entre las tres casas restantes, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y la nuestra y así si todas las casas hacen esto todos nos creerán y Draco y los Slytherins estarán en muy mala posición... – comentó Ginny._

_- Pareces una Slytherin hablando de esa forma...¿Seguro que eres una de nosotras? – preguntó impresionada Parvati alzando una ceja._

_- ¡Por supuesto que sí!...Me ofendes Patil y Brown...La única que me entiende es la señorita Granger..._

_- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso pelirroja pecosa... – comentó sonriente la castaña a su lado._

_- Todas han confabulado en mi contra – todas rieron por la actuación de Gin._

_Pero...¿Quién conoce a varias personas de diferentes casas? – preguntó Lavander confundida._

_Todas se miraron impacientes y nerviosas hasta que las tres muchachas posaron su mirada a las castaña que comía una manzana tranquilamente y al ver que todas tenían puestas sus miradas en ella dejó de comer._

_Hermione asintió con su cabeza, ya que se esperaba aquella reacción en sus amigas y se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor, se perdió de la vista de sus amigas que miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa y Lavander y Parvati se fueron para ir a hablar con unos muchachos de Hufflepuff y tratar de convencerlos de participar en esta idea..._

_Hermione regresó a la mesa de su casa con una sonrisa placentera y como la chica se sexto curso la estaba esperando se fueron las dos amigas juntas emprendiendo camino a la sala común._

Las dos seguían caminando tranquilamente. Estaban aún en completo silencio pensando en ese rumor. A decir verdad la que más meditaba analizando completamente el asunto era Ginny. Siempre que un tema se relacionaba con él ella era la más interesada en el asunto, trataba de ayudar de cualquier forma, darle consuelo y un apoyo incondicional para hacerle saber que siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo, para escucharlo, entenderlo, admirarlo y quererlo profundamente.

Podría ser que él ya era una obsesión para ella, pero no era así. También que era bastante inusual que desde que era pequeña, desde que lo vio en la estación cuando no sabía como llegar al Expresso de Hogwarts siempre sintió un extraño sentimiento que la atraía a él. Era admiración y le atraía, pero era como cualquier amor platónico, por alguien que sabrás que nunca será correspondido y que jamás pasaría nada entre ellos, en segundo era igual, en tercero también, pero en cuarto fue algo diferente, esa admiración que sentía hacia él fue sustituida por un sentimiento de cariño. Ya era algo así como una amiga para el muchacho y por primera vez en su vida sintió...celos. Cuando estaban en la sala común unas semanas antes del Baile del torneo, su hermano y él estaban desesperados por conseguir a unas chicas para ir, su hermano se enojó y trataba de no aceptar que le habían ganado a Hermione y cuando oyó decirle que ella podría ir con Harry porque era la última opción...se sintió mal, haciéndole más evidente que jamás estuvo presente la idea de que la podría haber invitado e iba a ir con ella porque su mejor amigo se lo pidió como último recurso y cuando dijo que se lo pidió a Cho...a ella en primer lugar le fue a pedir, siquiera la conocía bien e iba a invitarla y ella años de afecto hacia él no habían sido recompensados...

Y a partir de quinto y sexto todo fue diferente. Ya era admiración, cariño y amor lo que sentía a ese muchacho tan especial para ella, había aprendido a conocerlo y ya era una amiga de él, un gran logro, pero ella no se conformaba con eso, no...quería ser algo más, quería ser algo más que una simple amiga...

- No pienses más en él, en verdad no en gusta verte tan triste, ya te lo dije ayer cuando estabas en el lago llorando por tu miserable vida... – le dijo su amiga abrazándola haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera agradecida.

- Muchas gracias...Siempre tratas de subirme el ánimo y aún así sabiendo que será muy difícil sacarlo de mis pensamientos...

- Tengo que intentarlo, aunque sea para distraerte. Yo lo he logrado sacar a Ron de mis pensamientos muchas veces y sigo viva, aquí...

- Aún no entiendo como te gusta...Me parece que esto es una pesadilla para ti, si llegas a ser su novia te compadeceré...

- Es verdad, milagros de la vida...

- Oye...¿Con quién fuiste a hablar en la cena? – preguntó para cambiar de tema la pelirroja.

- Fui a hablar con un chico de Ravenclaw, Tobey Osborn...

- ¡¿Él?! – preguntó Ginny impresionada mientras Hermione decía la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y el agujero que daba paso a la sala común de Gryffindor se abría.

- Sí, fui a hablar con él para salir en una hora más a conversar a los jardines... – respondió la castaña caminando hasta llegar cerca de un sillón.

- ¡Él es el muchacho más guapo de todo Hogwarts!...O sea...es inteligente, guapo, simpático, buena onda, amable, respetuoso y cuando te dirige esa sonrisa...¡Uy! te juro que cuando siempre me ve y me saluda con el gesto de la mano y veo esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa...me derrito – dijo Ginny acercándose a su amiga feliz.

- Vale...acepto que también es guapo y muy amable... – agregó finalmente torciendo los ojos.

- ¿Tobey Osborn? Él es una patético niñito millonario que se las da de galán... – las dos muchachas fijaron sus miradas a unas personas que habían escuchado todo.

Ron y Harry estaban con los brazos cruzados cerca de una pequeña mesita en donde se encontraba su tablero de ajedrez mágico con algunas piezas paradas en él y otras rotas en el suelo cerca de las sillas. Ron parecía enojado y decepcionado, al igual que Harry. La castaña ya se imaginaba que vendría y no quería pelear con el pelirrojo por un conocido al que le iba a pedir un favor y sólo pensó: "Celos...". Ginny miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada de que hayan escuchado la descripción del chico de Ravenclaw, o sea que su hermano la haya escuchado porque la iba a retar por hablar de aun hombre así y que él haya escuchado que hablaba tan...plácidamente y coquetamente de alguien que no era él.

- No lo creo, es muy amable... – respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- Pero...¿cómo es posible que vayas a salir con alguien así? Gracias a él perdimos el partido de la semana pasada, él es tramposo en el Quiddittch... – dijo Ron clavando su mirada en la castaña.

- ¡No digas eso Ron, eres un... – no puedo continuar, porque Ginny le pegó un codazo en su costilla.

- Mejor será que te vayas a arreglar y...acuérdate: "Plan" – dijo nerviosamente y la castaña asintió con una mano en su costilla.

- Mejor me voy...me duele...eres una malvada Weasley, adiós a todos... – se despidió Hermione cerrando los ojos del dolor y subió las escaleras.

- ¿Qué planean ustedes? – preguntó Harry pensativo - ¿Qué es eso de plan?

- Nada muy relevante...algo de chicas, ya saben...Y Ron, no es una cita amorosa¿vale?...Es una reunión de negocios... – aclaró suspirando la pelirroja.

- No te creo...Mejor me voy a dormir, adiós – se despidió él subiendo las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de muchachos.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó la chica acercándose a Harry, él estaba mirando el suelo.

- Nada...¿debería? – dijo él levantando su mirada a la chica.

Esos ojos...tenían esa mirada que sentía que penetraba tu alma, la fulminaba...se veía decepción, rabia, impotencia, dolor y otros sentimientos que no podía distinguir en el muchacho. Ella se quedó perpleja, nada podía hacer...¿Qué podía hacer cuando él la miraba de esa forma tan extraña y cruel?...Sólo atinó a abrazarlo y él, extrañamente le correspondió el abrazo que dándose por unos minutos así...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y qué tal ha estado?!... De verdad que me inspiré y puse toda mi emoción del momento para que sea bello y hermoso, entonces para que sea más bello y más hermoso sería recibir lindos reviews. 

Pues muchas gracias y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo...

Besos, adiós!


	5. You don't know, but I love you

Capítulo 5:

Mientras jugaba con su cereal no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado ayer, no podía olvidar ese abrazo. Había estado tan cerca de él, tan cerca...y no había aprovechado la oportunidad de besarlo y declarársele. Puede ser que con sus otros novios siempre haya sido muy segura de sí misma y se atrevía a todo, pero con Harry era diferente. Sentía que su corazón quería explotar de la emoción y que estaba en medio de un torbellino a punto de ser succionada por él cuando estaba al lado de Harry. Y es muy difícil decirle todo sus sentimientos con ese estado psicológico, así que mejor, seguir siendo su amiga.

Todos estaban en grupos conversando menos ella. Había momentos en los que no le gustaba estar con nadie, estar sola, para poder así reflexionar y estar tranquila. A veces le gustaría que pudiera irse a un lugar muy alejado de Hogwarts y poder vivir tranquila, pero eso jamás sucedería. Mejor no hacerse ilusiones con eso...

"¡Un viaje a Hawai!...No, Gin, eso es cuesta mucho dinero...¡Irme a vivir al Triángulo de las Bermudas!...No, creo que me estoy juntando mucho con Colin al decir esas estupideces...¡Conseguirme un trabajo!...Ni siquiera puedo cocinar arroz con huevo frito decentemente y pienso que me podrán contratar en un lugar...¡Cambiarme de nombre y mudarme de ciudad!...Me llamaría...Acnes...¿Acnes?...¡¿Acnes?!...¡Listo! Está claro que se me pegó el Síndrome de Ron, estoy muy loca para pensar en eso..." pensó Ginny y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro cerrando los ojos.

- Hola... ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione sentándose a su lado.

- ¿No es obvio?...Está loca – respondió riéndose Ron acomodándose frente a Hermione.

- Es de familia – le dijo Ginny malhumorada – Nada, estaba pensando.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó Harry sirviéndose leche en su taza.

- Cosas...¿Va a haber algo interesante que hacer en la semana? – preguntó bostezando la pelirroja mientras acercaba su mano a su boca.

- Mmm...No tengo idea, pero puede ser que si haya algo, en cinco minutos más tenemos reunión con el profesor Dumbledore – contestó Ron terminando de masticar una gran cantidad de galletas.

- ¿Prefectos? – inquirió Harry.

- Sí, es hora de irnos Ron... – dijo la castaña parándose – ¡Deja de comer y ven! – replicó enojada Hermione mirando su reloj.

- ¡Sí su general!...Adiós – se despidió Ron llevándose en su mano una tostada y se iba con Hermione a la reunión.

- ¿De qué tratará la reunión? – preguntó Ginny curiosa a Harry.

- Tal vez el director planea darnos vacaciones adelantadas o quitará los exámenes – Ginny rió.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde?...El niño que vivió al ataque de Voldemort cuando tenía menos de un año, el que se ha enfrentado a Tom Riddle y el que derrotó a Voldemort el año pasado podía tenerle tanto miedo a ella?

Con Ginny se sentía a gusto y podía conversar de cualquier cosa, pero él tenía miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Razón? Perder su amistad. Se había hecho amigo de ella y de verdad le gusta mucho, conoció a alguien más que Ginny Weasley, la de sexto año, la que va en Gryffindor, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga, la que salvó cuando él iba en segundo. Conoció a Ginny Weasley, preocupada de sus amigos, perseverante, competitiva, chistosa, animosa, simpática, guapa, cariñosa, inquieta, inteligente y tiene un lado intelectual, de aquella chica se había enamorado, de esa pelirroja tan hermosa y con tan buenas cualidades, sino que también por otra razón: Era Harry, sólo Harry cuando estaba con ella, no era Harry Potter "El niño que vivió"...No, lo trataba como a cualquier persona y eso se lo agradecía profundamente.

- Harry...Harry...¬¬ ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny agitando su mano frente a sus ojos.

- Lo-lo siento, estaba pensando – respondió sonriendo forzadamente él.

- Em, bueno...Oye, me tengo que ir a Pociones, así que nos vemos en la tarde, adiós – se despidió ella.

"Vale¡ahora te atreverás Ginny!...Dale un beso en la mejilla, un beso en la mejilla como muestra de...¿despedida?..Sí, eso...¡Yo puedo¡Yo puedo!" pensó Ginny. Se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

- Adiós... – se despidió ella agitando su mano mientras corría hacia donde estaba Colin - ¡Qué bueno que me esperaste! – dijo ella jadeando mientras se iba con él hacía las mazmorras.

Harry estaba desconcertado. Admitámoslo, un beso en la mejilla de cualquier persona es insignificante, pero viniendo de Ginny era especial. Sólo cuando la veía por primera vez en el verano pasaba aquello, pero normalmente ella se despide agitando su mano.

Ok, afrontémoslo, estos dos protagonistas tienen muchos problemas. Hasta por un beso en la mejilla se sonrojan y son bastante tímidos. De todo esto era consciente Hermione Granger que caminaba junto a Ron Weasley, los dos se dirigían a Herbología en completo silencio.

"Debería haber una buena forma para juntar a esos dos...Estoy segura que a Harry le gusta Gin y ella, está más que enamorada de él. Si quieren confesar sus sentimientos deben hacerlo de una forma especial y romántica, algo que los ayude, como el ambiente en el que estén y el lugar. Una fecha en la que tienen que estar juntos..." pensaba la muchacha mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a su amigo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó él arreglándose el cabello.

- Pues, en cómo ayudar a una amiga, tiene varios problemas amorosos – respondió ella sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es?

- Metiche, no te lo diré ¬¬...

Vale...Es increíble que vayan a hacer un baile, nunca me imaginé que pudieran volver a hacer otro – comentó Ron fastidiado.

- Lo mismo digo, lo bueno es que es sin parejas...Fiesta abierta

- Lo malo es que son en disfraces – replicó Ron poniéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

- ¡Eso no es malo! Es divertido, cuando iba a mi colegio muggle era bastante entretenido asistir disfrazada y ese tipo de cosas, te la pasas increíble – rectificó la chica llena de emoción.

- ¿Y de qué te disfrazabas?

- Pues...de princesa, de flor, de gatita, de ovejita, de reina; ese tipo de cosas

- ¬¬ ¿Gatita?...Ya estaba en tu pasado ser una gata, como en segundo con la poción multijugos – comentó el pelirrojo riéndose.

- Gracioso – respondió Hermione acelerando el paso.

"Al fin Ron me ha dado una excelente idea...Dejamos solos a Gin y a Harry en el baile en los jardines y ahí estará todo preparado y terminan como novios...Sólo que depende de ellos que todo suceda" pensó ella satisfecha sin escuchar los gritos de su amigo que la seguía corriendo atrás.

**OoOoO**

- ¿Estás bien, Gin? – le preguntó Britney mientras le llevaba su mochila y libros.

- Más o menos, aún me siento mareada... – respondió ella en los brazos de Colin.

- No te preocupes, ya casi estamos en la sala común – dijo el muchacho para animarla mientras la muchacha de cabellos negros decía la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Harry que se levantó saltando del sillón en cuanto vio como Colin la cargaba al estilo que un novio llevaba a su esposa después de casarse - ¿Por qué están así? – preguntó enojado.

- ¡Gin! – gritaron Ron y Hermione que levantaron sus vistas de los libros por el increíble grito de Harry y se dirigieron a donde estaban ellos.

- Lo que pasó fue que estábamos en Encantamientos y un Slytherin le lanzó un hechizo – respondió Colin colocándola delicadamente en un sillón mientras Harry tiraba humo por las orejas.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Es como el "Traga babosas", sólo que ella escupe mariposas – respondió Britney sentándose en un sillón.

- Y de seguro vomita mucho – agregó Hermione a tocarle la frente de la pelirroja que estaba lamentándose.

- Exacto, es horrible, pero la enfermera le aseguró que en media hora más va a estar bien – dijo Colin.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha vomitado? – preguntó Ron acordándose de su segundo año y el hechizo que se hizo a él mismo en vez de a Draco Malfoy.

- Unas cinco

- Te entiendo hermanita, en segundo me pasó algo similar... – comentó Ron poniéndose en cuclillas y tocando la mano de su hermana.

- ¿Adivinen?...¡Habrá un baile! – comentó Hermione para cambiar el ambiente.

- ¡Increíble!...¿Por qué? – preguntó Britney.

- Porque estamos muy estresados los alumnos, el baile será de disfraces – respondió Ron bostezando.

- ¿No es con parejas, verdad? – preguntó algo nervioso Harry.

- Por supuesto que no... – aseguró la castaña.

- Yo no tengo ánimo para bailes, debo hacer otras cosas... – dijo débilmente Ginny mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Colin.

- ¿Qué debes hacer? – inquirió preocupado Harry.

- ¡¡Ir a vomitar!! – y dicho esto se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Iré a verla, me preocupa – comentó Hermione y se fue.

**OoOoO**

Después de unos quince minutos en que Ginny vomitó compulsivamente y escupió como treinta mariposas de alas rosadas que salieron por las ventanas ella pensó que el baile sería la ocasión ideal para hablar con él, confesarle sus sentimientos y si algo salía mal, ella iba a estar disfrazada...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Lo siento por haberme demorado, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo ni tampoco la inspiración necesaria... 

Bien... amanecí de MAL HUMOR, razones: Acabó de vomitar (de hecho eso puse que Ginny vomitara para que sufra igual que yo, mujaja!) por comer comida mal hecha de mimamá (que trágico mpensar que tu propia madre te envenene con su comida), así que si lo que acaban de leer fue asqueroso; se debe a que no tengo ánimo.

Bueno, hasta la próxima!


	6. De venganzas a venganzas

Capítulo 6:

Todos estaban en completo silencio escuchando a Hermione mientras tenían unas sonrisas de satisfacción enorme.

- Entones necesitamos que todos aplaudamos apoyando a Ryan mientras hace lo suyo, así todo el colegio creerá que es cierto y Draco Malfoy será el hazmerreír durante todo lo que queda del colegio... – dijo finalmente Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Preguntas? – inquirió Lavander mirando al resto de los demás presentes.

- ¿Cuándo se llevará a cabo todo esto? – preguntó Marian, una chica de Slytherin que participaba en esto.

- Mañana en el desayuno, yo daré la señal, Parvati me seguirá el juego y así Ryan hará lo suyo – explicó Hermione viendo fijamente al chico de cabellos ondulados frente suyo – Irá donde Malfoy y ¡listo!

- Bien, eso sería todo...¿Todos participarán en esto? – preguntó Ginny ansiosa.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contestaron todos.

- Vale, les juro que les agradecemos todo esto y que trabajemos las cuatro casas en este plan es muy lindo de su parte – comentó sonriente Parvati levantándose del suelo.

- Acuérdense, mañana en el desayuno...La señal – dijo por último Ginny y cada alumno se fue a la sala común correspondiente.

Era ya de mañana, todos los Gryffindors se dirigían al Gran Comedor para tomar desayuno y tomar desayuno. Harry y Ron se encontraban esperando sentados a las chicas que aún no bajaban de sus dormitorios. Los dos estaban de mal humor, ya tenían media hora de retraso y eso no era nada muy agradable.

- Hola a todos – saludó en un bostezo Hermione seguida de Ginny que les sonrió.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – preguntó Ron viendo su reloj y levantándose del sillón.

- Pues...nos dormimos tarde – respondió Ginny muy sonriente.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludaron Parvati y Lavander detrás de ellos.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Hermione impaciente – Bueno, bajen ustedes al comedor, yo bajo en un instante... – les dijo a los muchachos y se fue a un rincón a conversar en privado con Parvati y Lavander.

- ¿Son amigas? – preguntó incrédulo Harry mientras Ginny lo tomaba del brazo para llevárselo.

- Entenderán todo después... – fue lo único que contestó muy feliz la pelirroja.

Todo era normal, a excepción que todos estaban en silencio, ni el ruido de una mosca se sentía en el Gran Comedor y eso extrañó mucho a Harry y Ron que no comprendían nada, tampoco los demás estudiantes, excepto los que estaban metidos en todo esto.

Hermione llegó junto con Parvati y Lavander y pasaron junto a la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué se fueron por allí? – preguntó Ron confundido.

Y como era de esperar Draco Malfoy se levantó para molestar a Granger, todos en el comedor que estaban en silencio observaban la escena en que Malfoy insultaba y se reía con sus gorilas de amigos mientras Hermione se intentaba defender.

- ¡Piensa que nadie te quiere Malfoy! – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Así es, no eres ni siquiera capaz de conseguir amigos que tuviste que tener como acompañantes a estos gorilas! – dijo decidida Parvati.

- ¡Esperen un momento! – gritó Ryan Mc' Allaster, chico de séptimo de Ravanclaw y con fama de ser gay.

- ¿Qué te metes tú? – preguntó Lavander aparentando enfado.

- Eso que acabas de decir es mentira... – replicó Ryan.

- ¡¿Mentira?! – preguntó incrédula Hermione a gritos – Mira como es de penoso Malfoy, tiene a dos gorilas como amigos...nadie lo quiere, es un pobre desgraciado...

- No hables así de él, Granger – dijo en un tono amenazante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Malfoy y yo...estamos saliendo – contestó y acto seguido de acercó a Draco a darle un corto beso en los labios.

- ¡Con razón los vi millones de veces juntos en los pasillos, los dos solos! – gritó riéndose Marian de la mesa de Slytherin señalando al rubio.

- ¡Yo también los he visto muy juntos! – exclamó Tobey Osborn desde la mesa de Ravanclaw.

- ¡Tiene razón! – dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry estaba llorando de la risa junto con Ron y Ginny fue junto con las chicas que se reían de las caras de los gorilas de Malfoy. Pansy estaba asustada y parecía que se quería ahorcar, Goyle y Crabbe estaban veían a Draco como si tuviera una segunda cabeza y muchos de los Slytherins se alejaron unos puestos de donde estaban desayunando.

- Nunca lo imaginé de ti, Draco – comentó Ginny – Cuando quieras te presto mi polera rosa y con un escote, te quedará divino... – y dicho esto las cuatro chicas se fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa todos aplaudieron mientras se seguían riendo. Las cuatro se sentaron junto a Harry y Ron.

- ¡Oigan! – dijo Tobey detrás de Hermione – Felicidades por el plan, muy bueno...

- Gracias, pero todos lo hicimos posible – respondió Lavander embobada viendo los hermosos ojos del muchacho mientras él sonreía y se iba a su mesa.

- Así que eso planeaban, debo decirles que muy inteligentes ustedes – comentó Harry tranquilizándose.

- Por eso me juntaba con Tobey, para hablar si nos podía ayudar con el plan y convencer a Ryan de besar a Malfoy... – respondió Hermione lanzándole una significativa mirada al pelirrojo que tenía a su lado.

Ron sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero se sentía muy aliviado de saber que no estaba saliendo con él.

La clases no transcurrieron muy apacibles, es día todos, pero es que digo que hasta Severus Snape se reía de él por la "gran" escena que se había mandado en el desayuno y hasta el director Dumbledore felicitó a las cuatro mentes femeninas de idear aquella idea y que de verdad eran muy buenas actrices.

También ese día Ginny y Hermione se probaban muchos posibles disfraces para el baile que se llevaría a cabo dentro del próximo mes, así que Parvati y Lavander les proporcionaron muchos trajes, ya que estaban de amigas esas cuatro.

Disfraces de flor, princesas, hadas, gatas, perritos, enfermeras, reinas, guerreras, de ángeles, demonios, de oriental y hasta uno de rockera había así que esa tarde se la pasaban de traje en traje.

- Permiso... – dijo Britney entrando en el cuarto de las chicas de séptimo – Ginny, Hermione; vengan un minuto por favor.

- Por supuesto – contestó Ginny que se puso su polera y los jeans junto con Hermione y salieron.

- Dinos – dijo Hermione arreglándose un poco el cabello desordenado.

- Hay problemas, la pandilla de Malfoy está peleando con Harry y Ron en el pasillo cerca del baño de Myrtle la Llorona y creo que deberían ir a ayudarlos...

- Gracias, Brit – agradeció Ginny y se fue junto con Hermione allá.

Cuando llegaron vieron como Harry le sangraba la nariz y Ron estaba frotándose su pierna donde sangraba, pero la pandilla de Malfoy paró de atacarlos al verlas.

- Aquí llegaron las comediantes – dijo Draco sonriendo mientras las dos recién llegadas se acercaban a los chicos.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse en pie.

- Bien, no es nada – respondió él.

- Tú si que no está bien, Ron – comentó preocupada Hermione viendo la sangre de su pierna.

- No te preocupes – contestó el pelirrojo tratando de sonreír.

- ¡Qué tierna esta escenita! – exclamó Pansy irónicamente – Parece que esto no es tan divertido como andar haciendo todo eso para que piensen que mi Draco no es normal... – dijo con una voz tan aguda que tuvieron que taparse los oídos todos.

- ¡Deja de chillar histérica! – gritó Ginny enojada – Para que sepas esto es venganza por andar diciendo cosas de ellos... – dijo señalando a Ron y Harry quienes no comprendían nada.

- Pues...venganza es lo que me hicieron hoy, pus venganza tendrán ahora – anunció fastidiado Draco – Hagamos una apuesta...Veamos si la Sangre Sucia es capaz de tocar la punta de mi varita... – dijo él sacando su varita y enseñándola.

- ¡Oye¿estás loco?! – replicó Hermione - ¿Tu varita?...Creo que estás delirando hurón...

- Sabíamos que eres una cobarde – comentó Pansy abrazando a Draco.

- ¡¿Cobarde, yo?! – preguntó fuera de sus cabales Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco – Verás que no soy ninguna cobarde y te demostraré hurón sopenco que soy mucho más que una Sangre Sucia.

- ¡Hermione, no! – gritó Ron corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡No! – gritaron Ginny y Harry.

Hermione no les hizo casi y tocó la punta de la varita de Draco, no pasó nada y ella sonrió complacida mientras decía que era la apuesta más tonta que había hecho en toda su vida.

- ¡No me hiciste nada, Malfoy! – gritó sonriente, pero su risa se fue apagando y comenzó a bostezar – Tengo mucho...sueño... – fue lo último en decir la castaña que cayó en los brazos de Malfoy.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó furioso Ron mientras se acercaba a pegarle unas buenas patadas en el cu...a Malfoy.

- ¡Inmóbilus! – dijo apuntando con su varita Pansy y Ron quedó inmóvil – Y si ustedes intentan hacer algo les haré algo peor – amenazó ella viendo como Ginny corría hacía su hermano y Harry desenfundaba la varita.

- Bien, veamos si ustedes son mejores que nosotros...Granger está bajo un conjuro y si no la despiertan dentro de éste día, antes de que la primera estrella aparezca en el cielo ella dormirá por un siglo... – dijo malévolamente Draco.

- Oye... ¬¬ Creo que estás "algo" desquiciado, Malfoy – contestó Harry.

- Y mientras ustedes intentan buscar a la Sangre Sucia, yo me la llevo – y dicho esto Malfoy tomó una capa de invisibilidad y se la puso encima, así desapareciendo.

"Usaremos el mapa del merodeador, inteligente" pensó Ron preocupado, pero tranquilo y confiado.

- Y si intentan usar esto – dijo Pansy mostrándoles el mapa – Creo que no, tendrán que usar su cerebro haber si tienen... – y ella también con una capa de invisibilidad desapareció junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

Ahora si que Ron había entrado en un ataque de nervios enorme, estaba histérico, no podía hablar pensando en las cosas que podía hace Malfoy si llegaba a tocar a **su **Hermione...

- Bien, hay que pensar con calma... – dijo Ginny, pero ella estaba que lloraba.

- ¿Dónde la habrán llevado? – preguntó preocupado Harry – Si le llegan a hacer algo a mi amiga juro que le parto la cara de tantos golpes que le daré...

- Y si él llega a tocar a mí Hermione juro que lo mataré, empezaré por cortarle los brazos y lo ahorcaré, porque nadie la toca.

- Vale ¬¬ Príncipe azul, hay que salvar a tu doncella en peligro... – dijo Ginny sonriendo, pero en verdad tenía miedo que no llegaran a tiempo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Y bien, aquí les dejé el capítulo y me inspiré recién en la mañana despertando de un hermoso sueño, así que escribí la idea y ahora ya está listo el "Hermione, la Durmiente"...Este capi quedó **muy **RHr, pero yo sólo he escrito de esa pareja y siempre de pareja secundaria HG, así que a veces pueda que me equivoque por la costumbre y si eso pasa rétenme!! 

Vale, besos a todos, adiós!


	7. En el Bosque Prohibido

Capítulo 7:

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos y aún no se les ocurría nada para salvar a Hermione, ni el lugar para ir a buscarla.

Ron estaba sentado en un lavabo moviendo su pie constantemente muy preocupado, Harry sólo veía a Ginny que era la que estaba pensando más en esos momentos.

-Haber, Malfoy secuestró a Hermione durmiéndola... – aclaró la pelirroja pensativa mientras se paseaba de un extremo del baño a otro.

-Eso todos lo sabemos ¬¬ - replicó Ron fastidiado.

-¡Esto es igual a cuento! – dijo y los dos muchachos la vieron como si estuviera loca – "La Bella Durmiente" es una princesa que al tocar la aguja de un telar cae dormida por cien años, la bruja malvada...

-Que en este caso sería Malfoy – aclaró Harry sonriendo.

-Exacto, la bruja malvada la captura en su castillo que está custodiado por un dragón y millones de hiedras venenosas.

-¿Y tú quieres que te crea? – le preguntó Ron como si estuviera loca su hermana.

-Sí, es lo único que se me ocurre...Veamos, un lugar donde pueda haber una criatura enorme y millones de plantas asquerosas...

-¡El Bosque Prohibido! – contestó Harry acercándose a sus amigos – Puede ser que la araña gigante de Hagrid pueda ser la criatura y todas las plantas extrañas que ahí habitan.

-Tienes razón¿pero tenemos que ir allá?

-Ron, es Hermione; el amor de tu vida...No, es el amor de tu vida – reprochó Ginny cuando vio que abrió la boca para decir algo – Tienes que salvarla, si quieres que algún día se den un beso, que algún día sean novios y que algún día se confiesen debes hacerlo, además nosotros te acompañaremos.

"Ella tiene razón, hay que atreverse a confesar el si fuera tan fácil decirle: '¡Hey, Gin! Quería decirte que me gustas mucho' ¡No! Eso jamás, pero ella lo dijo, lo dijo de una forma tan sincera que parecía que ella siente amor por alguien, como si esas palabras se las dijera a ella misma para convencerse y sacar valor, pero ¿quién será?...Puede que Colin o los cientos de chicos que andan tras ella" pensaba Harry desanimado.

-Bien, entonces vayamos al bosque – dijo finalmente Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Ron se levantó del lavabo y siguió a su hermana.

-¡Esperen! Hay que llevar las escobas para que podamos ir más rápido y algo de comida – ordenó Harry seguro de sus palabras.

-Es cierto – contestó sonriendo Ginny – Ron, anda a las cocinas mientras Harry y yo vamos a buscar las escobas a los armarios del equipo de Quiddittch y nos vemos en la cosecha de calabazas de Hagrid, al lado de su cabaña – y dicho esto cada uno fue a hacer lo suyo.

Cuando se encontraron en la cosecha de calabazas de Hagrid sintieron como el frío golpeaba sus rostros desordenando los cabellos de cada muchacho, en especial de la joven bruja. Se miraron nerviosos y se adentraron en el bosque.

Al principio estaba todo muy iluminado, los rayos de sol atravesaban las copas de los gruesos robles y pinos del bosque, pero mientras daban un paso más todo empezaba a hacerse oscuro.

El sol ya no se veía y estaban en completa oscuridad, apenas podían verse su propio cuerpo.

-Lumus –dijo casi en un susurro Harry.

Sus amigos lo observaron agradecidos y siguieron caminando.

Empezaba ya a sentirse frío, parecía que fuera de noche, pero eso no era posible, ya que el reloj de Ron decían que eran las seis de la tarde; por lo tanto en una hora más empezaría a ocultarse el sol y antes de eso tenían que ya despertar a Hermione.

-Alto – ordenó Ginny a espaldas de los muchachos que iban dos pasos más delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron nervioso.

-Escuchen.

No se sentía el viento mover las copas de los árboles, en vez de eso podían oír sonidos cortos como viscosos. Parecían que habían millones de esas cosas y que se iban a cercando a ellos poco a poco.

Nuestros tres amigos estaban muertos de miedo y se miraron interrogantes, esperando lo que fuera.

-Esto me recuerda... – empezó a decir Ron a punto de llorar - ¡Segundo año!

-O sea, la araña gigante de Hagrid...No me acuerdo el nombre de esa cosa – agregó Harry enojado, pero sentía como las pequeñas arañas se acercaban hasta ellos.

-Si no queremos perder tiempo derrotando arañas es mejor que corramos... – dijo en voz baja Ginny mientras un escalofrío subía desde sus piernas hasta sus cabezas.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos chicos y cabe destacar que las arañas estaban a cinco centímetros de sus pies y diez centímetros de sus cabezas.

-¡POR UN DEMONIO, CORRAN DE LAS MALDITAS ARAÑAS! – gritó a todo pulmón Ginny.

Empezaron a correr a toda carrera mientras esquivaban a saltos arbustos, rocas y árboles que se les interponían en el camino.

-¡Ah! – gritó Ginny.

Los dos se giraron y encontraron que Ginny había caído con una roca en el suelo. Harry corrió a donde estaba ella tirada en la tierra.

-¡Ron, sigue! – le ordenó Harry - ¡Yo ayudaré a tu hermana, pero tú anda donde Hermione!

-¡Bien! – contestó Ron y siguió corriendo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras él se inclinó hacia ella.

-Creo que sí, sólo que mi tobillo... – respondió ella tocándose el tobillo derecho – Me duele un poco...

-¡Rayos! No sé como curarte, pero intenta no caminar y sigamos a Ron – dijo preocupado Harry y se levantó.

-Necesito caminar para seguir a Ron, Harry ¬¬ - reprochó Ginny aún en el suelo.

-Bien, entonces yo te cargo...

Harry tomó a Ginny como estilo del novio que lleva a la novia a su luna de miel y así siguieron lentamente el camino. Harry estaba de lo más colorado y se sorprendió que no se haya caído del nerviosismo hasta el momento y Ginny le sonreía bobamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte – dijo después de unos minutos Ginny – hubieras seguido a mi hermano y me dejabas allí.

-Eso jamás Ginny, tú eres muy importante en esto, además que no iba a dejar a mi amiga allí – respondió él con un nudo en la garganta al decirle amiga.

"Amiga...amiga...Eso es lo único que significo para él, una simple amiga. ¡Genial! Y Hermione diciéndome que él andaba tras mío...Nota Mental: Nunca hacerle caso a Hermione en los asuntos amorosos, porque ni siquiera ella puede sobrellevar los suyos" pensó con los ojos cerrados la pelirroja en los brazos del muchacho.

**OoOoO**

Y mientras esos dos trataban de ir a donde estaba el pelirrojo, él estaba frente a frente con Aragog en las profundidades del bosque y al parecer Aragog si que estaba enojado con él, porque la última vez que se vieron Harry y él habían escapado en el Cadillac antiguo del padre de Ron.

-Ahora si podré darte de alimento a mis hijos – dijo Aragog alargando una de sus grandes y peludas patas a donde estaba Ron paralizado en shock.

-¡No! – negó Ron mientras corrí unos metros para que no lo atrapara – Tengo que salvar a mi amiga que está en peligro, la han secuestrado y la tienen aquí, en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Ahora que lo dices, vi como unos muchachos llevaban a alguien en brazos hasta el centro del bosque, donde entra la luz y es el lugar más seguro del bosque...

-¿Entonces me dejas ir a ayudarla? – preguntó esperanzado el pelirrojo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-No, mis hijas tienen mucha hambre y necesitan alimentarse, así que lo siento amigo de Hagrid, te mataré – respondió tajantemente la inmensa araña mirando fijamente con sus ojos viscosos y negros a Ron.

-¡Es que no entiendes! A la amiga que han secuestrado es la persona a quién yo amo – replicó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿La persona a quién tú amas?

-¡Sí! Ella no lo sabe, pero yo la quiero mucho más que a una amiga y si no voy a rescatarla, jamás podré decirle lo que siento, porque he dejado pasar mucho tiempo sin decirle nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy muy orgulloso y me cuesta aceptar mis sentimientos...

-Esta historia es tan...tan...¡conmovedora! – dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Aragog.

-¿Las arañas lloran? ¬¬ - preguntó impresionado Ron.

-¡Por supuesto! Las arañas tenemos sentimientos – respondió ofendido Aragog – No te haré daño, te dejaré pasar...

-También viene Harry con Ginny, ellos también se gustan, pero no se dicen nada y es terrible, porque no saben explicar sus sentimientos el uno al otro...

-¡No sigas! Que necesitaré unos pañuelos y no tengo – replicó Aragog volviendo a su escondite en las raíces de un gran roble - ¡Anda a buscar a tu damisela en peligro!

"Rayos...Nunca pensé que las arañas fueran a ser tan sensibles y tan lloronas...¡Casi llegó al medio del bosque! – pensó Ron mientras se detuvo en un lugar donde ya no había oscuridad, sino que no habían árboles y el sol iluminaba completamente una pequeña zona del bosque y en medio de la hierba con flores de múltiples colores se encontraba Hermione recostada con los ojos cerrados.

Él se acercó lentamente hasta verla, allí estaba su amada, allí estaba ella, pero el problema es que no sabía como despertarla y necesitaba a Ginny para ver si ella sabía cómo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Bien, al fin llegué a la parte romántica del cuento de "Hermione, la Durmiente". 

No sé por qué me hizo gracia pensar en una araña gigante (le tengo miedo a las arañas, quizás sea por eso), siendo tan gay para llorar de esa forma.

Millones de gracias por los reviews, besos, bye!


	8. Hermione la Durmiente

Capítulo 8:

Ron dio dos pasos más hasta que llegó junto al cuerpo de la muchacha que yacía en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, respirando lenta y relajadamente, como si estuviera soñando algo hermoso.

El pelirrojo la contempló unos instantes. En verdad no podía creer cómo podía ser tan idiota de no aceptar plenamente que le gustaba Hermione. Cada vez que la veía, que sonreía, que le hablaba una dicha particularmente especial llenaba el corazón del muchacho, y por ser orgulloso nunca ha podido decirle que le gusta. Todo el colegio lo sabe, hasta Harry y Ginny se lo han reprochado.

_- ¡Debes decírselo, Ron! – dijeron enojados Harry y Ginny mientas Ron estaba sentado en su cama._

_- Me dan ganas de pegarte a ver si reaccionas... – replicó Ginny mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta de la habitación._

_- Hasta en tus sueños hablas y la besas- contestó Harry divertido y le lanzó una almohada - ¿Cuándo será el día que se lo digas?_

_- ¡Ronald Weasley, eres un total tarado! – gritó su hermana enfadada – ¡Deja de sacarle celos a Hermione con esa Hufflepuff cabeza hueca! _

_- Bueno, así te tiene el amor amigo mío... – dijo finalmente Harry con unas palmaditas en la espalda y se levantó de la silla._

Bien, creo que entendieron que de verdad le gusta y todo el mundo se lo ha replicado, pero él ha hecho caso omiso de sus palabras.

Pero mientras corría después de haber dejado a Harry al cuidado de su hermana si nunca se lo decía, tal vez ella podría morir y nunca lo sabría o él le pasaba algo y no se lo diría o si en algún caso extraño o accidente jamás le confesaba lo que sentía por ella iba a ser el peor error que iba a cometer.

O sea, podría vivir con la pena de que lo rechazó, pero ya sentir pena por nunca habérselo dicho es inconcebible.

**OoOoO**

- En serio Harry, puedo caminar ahora ¬¬ – replicó por octava vez Ginny en los brazos de Harry.

- Está bien – respondió Harry algo malhumorado y triste.

"¡Rayos! Y la quería tener en mis brazos por siempre y...maldito dolor de pie, debería haber seguido para poderla llevar más rato" pensó Harry.

- Bien, creo que mi hermanito querido debe estar por allá – señaló detrás de unos árboles una zona del bosque donde entraban los rayos del sol.

- Pues vayamos – dijo Harry y fueron allá.

**OoOoO**

Ron se agachó para ver mejor su rostro. En verdad parecía un ángel durmiendo. Quitó un mechón de cabello que estaba en la frente de la muchacha y la vio con una sonrisa débil.

No sabía qué hacer para despertarla, no tenía ni la menor idea de hacerlo.

- Ron! – gritaron Harry y Ginny saliendo del área oscura del bosque y corriendo a dónde se hallaba él.

- La encontré, pero no sé que hacer para despertarla – informó –molesto Ron viendo fijamente a Hermione.

- Tranquilízate, Ron – opinó Harry viendo como su amigo caminaba en círculos.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Harry?!

- ¡Calmándote, idiota! – respondió Ginny – Veamos...Si esto es cómo el cuento de "La Bella Durmiente", el príncipe debe besar a la princesa que yace en su profundo sueño...

- Si el beso es de amor verdadero podrá despertarla – completó Harry recordando el cuento que le relataba su profesora de primaria.

- ¡Exacto! Tienes que besar a Hermione – dijo Ginny a su hermano.

- Pero ¿qué locuras están diciendo ustedes dos? – preguntó sonrojándose el pelirrojo.

- Hemos dicho la solución para que despiertes a Hermione ¬¬ - contestó algo molesto Harry.

- Para que la salves, hermanito – agregó sonriendo Ginny.

- Además no debes negar que la idea de besarla te gusta mucho – dijo Harry divertido.

- ¡Vale! – dijo finalmente Ron – Lo haré...lo haré... – y se acercó a su rostro - ¡Oigan, dense vuelta, no quiero que vean! – ordenó avergonzado.

- ¬¬ Y yo creía que este era un país libre... – comentó en voz baja Ginny mientras se daban vuelta con Harry que se rió por lo último.

Ron se acercó nuevamente a Hermione. Le daba lo mismo lo que ella pensara al despertar, haría que lo tenía, debía y quería hacer en ese mismo instante. Se fue acercando poco a poco y cerró los ojos hasta que por fin tocó esos labios con los suyos.

Pero fue cómo si el destino y la suerte estuvieran de su lado que sintió como la castaña le correspondió el beso.

Se separó lentamente de ella y vio como abría poco a poco los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, ese beso había dicho muchas cosas.

- Que bueno que estés bien... – le dijo Ron algo ruborizado.

- Gracias a ti príncipe azul por venir a rescatarme – agradeció ella – Una pregunta¿me diste ese beso porque debías hacerlo o porque yo te...?

- Creo que la razón es más la segunda opción que diste – respondió sonriendo Ron.

Se acercaron nuevamente y se fundieron en un beso, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más largo y cargado de sentimientos que transmitían todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

- ¡¿Podemos ya darnos vuelta Romeo?! – preguntó Harry fastidiado.

- Sí – respondió Hermione feliz.

- ¡Hermione! – gritaron al unísono Harry y Ginny y corrieron a abrazarla tirándola al pasto.

- ¡Basta! – gritó ella riéndose – Me alegra que se hayan preocupado por mí... – y se levantó del pasto con ayuda de Ron.

- Princesa¿usted aceptaría ser mi novia? – preguntó arrodillándose Ron frente a Hermione.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió la chica emocionado y besó en los labios a su nuevo novio.

- Debo admitirlo, gracias a Malfoy ustedes están de novios... – comentó Ginny sonriendo divertida.

- Es cierto, algo a favor de la humanidad que haya hecho ese hurón mal nacido – respondió Ron abrazando a Hermione – Ahora que me lo recuerdas todavía le tengo que sacar la mier...

- Ron ¬¬ - le reprochó la castaña a su lado – No digas esas palabras.

- Bueno, y luego de sacárselas le pegaré unas cuántas patadas en el cu...

- ¡Ron! ¬¬

- ¡Primera pelea entre novios! – dijo sonriendo Harry.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ginny se dirigían al castillo juntos y solos, ya que Hermione y Ron se habían quedado en los jardines para aprovechar su intimidad juntos. En verdad ninguno de los dos replicó por la decisión tomada por la nueva pareja, porque si que estaban felices los dos juntitos.

Iban caminando en completo silencio, sólo se sentía el viento y las ramas de los árboles moverse.

- Oye, Gin – dijo de repente Harry atrayendo la atención de su acompañante - ¿Cómo irás vestida al baile?

- En realidad no lo sé, me he probado muchos trajes y aún no lo he decidido – respondió pensativa la pelirroja con la vista fija en el castillo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió ella girando su rostro para ver a Harry.

- Pues para encontrarte y saber quién eres – contestó éste algo sonrojado y desviando su vista de los ojos castaños enfrente de él.

- Lamento decepcionarlo señor Potter, pero aún si lo supiera no se lo diría – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry viéndola a los ojos.

- Porque no debes saber quién soy, la fiesta es de disfraces, por lo tanto si quieres verme tendrás que adivinar que soy yo...

- No me gusta esa respuesta, pero me encanta el tono de misterio de tu voz – comentó Harry riendo.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio hasta que Harry la tomó de la mano deteniéndola. Ginny se dio vuelta y quedó frente a frente con él. Esos ojos verdes estaban observándola de una forma que nunca antes había visto, la miraba deseo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

- ¿Te gusta Colin? – le preguntó el suplicante.

Por supuesto que no – respondió ella – A mí me gusta una persona de hermosos ojos verdes... – agregó soltando su mano de la de Harry sutil y delicadamente – Nos vemos en la sala común, ahora tengo Astronomía –se despidió ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se fue.

Harry estaba confundido con la respuesta de ella. O sea que no le gustaba Colin, pero le gusta alguien de ojos verdes.

Se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse, porque si que había quedado sucio con la aventura en el Bosque Prohibido.

Después de salir de la ducha se puso una toalla alrededor de su abdomen y desempañó el espejo. Vio un joven de cabellos negros devolviéndole la mirada. Se acercó más a ver si tenía ojos verdes.

Los siguientes quince minutos se pasó frete al espejo para comprobar si sus ojos eran verdes y si eran hermosos, tal como había dicho la pelirroja una hora atrás...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Pues, como verán ya hice que Ron y Hermione sean novios y ahora entraremos de lleno a Harry y Ginny porque se acerca el baile y allí veremos cómo avanzará esta parejita... 

Espero que alguien haya leído esto y me mande un review, bye!


	9. Problemas por abrir esa bocota

Capítulo 9:

Y así transcurrió una semana. No había pasado nada muy interesante, a excepción de que todo Hogwarts se enteró del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione. Muchas de las admiradoras de Ron miraban con odio a la castaña y los admiradores de ella miraban con rencor al pelirrojo, pero a pesar de esas personas, todas estaban felices con la buena nueva. Se veía venir, esos celos del uno por el otro no eran celos de simples amigos, eran "algo" más.

Ese viernes había empezado a ser uno de los peores de Ginny. En primer lugar mientras se duchaba el agua empezó a salir fría y tuvo que estar media hora con el shampoo en el cabello mientras sus amigas intentaban con hechizos inútiles arreglar el grifo, hasta que Ginny enojada las echó del baño y empezó a llamar a un elfo doméstico, cuando éste vino ella lo amenazó casi de muerte y después que ya había reparado el grifo se fue, así había sido la particular mañana de la pelirroja y si no fuera peor, hoy andaba en "esos días" de cada mujer así que su genio era insoportable.

Se sentó de mala gana en la mesa y sacó una gran tostada y comenzó a comer a grandes mordiscos.

- Gin, deberías calmarte, nosotras no sabíamos como arreglar ese desgraciado grifo y sólo queríamos ayudarte – le dijo Britney al frente suyo que sorbía pausadamente su taza de té.

- ¬¬ Mira, mejor te callas y esto quedará en el olvido¿entendido? Siempre tengo que ser yo la mala ¿verdad? – le preguntó Ginny mirándola con recelo.

- Ok, andas en esos días...Si te sientes mal anda donde Madam Pomprey, de seguro ella te ayudará, porque estás insoportable – aconsejó Britney torciendo los ojos y volviendo a su desayuno.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! – saludaron Harry, Hermione y Ron llegando a la mesa y se sentaron al lado suyo y Ron al lado de Britney que los saludó con un gesto de mano.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – el preguntó Hermione viendo que la pelirroja sólo les había dicho un simple "Buenos días..."

- Pues, hoy mientras me bañaba el agua salió fría, mis amigas de cuarto intentaron arreglar el grifo tenía shampoo en mi cabeza por más de media hora, amenacé a un maldito elfo para que lo arreglase y algo me dice que éste no es mi día... – respondió sonriendo cínicamente.

- En verdad, estás en esos días... – corrigió sonriendo Britney.

- ¬¬ Genial, ventila mi vida privada...- replicó enojada Ginny al ver que los cuatro se reían - Mejor me iré a Historia de la Magia ahora mismo, antes de que todo Hogwarts se entere de que soy una patética que no pudo quedarse en la fiesta de Michael por ser ¡yo! su ex... – dijo entre dientes, tomó sus cosas y se fue como un huracán del Gran Comedor.

- Si que Gin está de malas pulgas hoy – comentó Ron sonriendo.

- Sí, es mejor no hablarle – agregó Hermione.

- ¿A qué se refería a una fiesta de Michael? – preguntó curioso Harry a Britney.

- Larga historia que no puedo contarles – respondió Britney viendo a los tres amigos – Lo siento, pero esto también me incluye a mí, pero no es nada malo – agregó – Bien, yo también iré a Historia de la Magia, antes de que Ginny le grite a Binns de que es aburrido...

- ¿Hizo eso? – preguntó escandalizada Hermione.

- Eh, pues...un día se lo gritó y tuve que taparle la boca y esconderla bajo la mesa para que no la descubriera – contestó Britney sonriendo – Adiós – y se fue a clases.

- ¿Tú te pones así cuando...? – preguntó Ron observando a Hermione.

- No – respondió Hermione.

**OoOoO**

No sabía Britney cómo Ginny pudo aguantar ese día. Después de la clase con el profesor Binns fueron a Cuidado con las Criaturas Mágicas y la pelirroja le había pegado a un animal de tipo extraño por no comer su ón: No comer su estúpida comida que era pura basura pudriéndose, según Ginny.

Luego había venido el almuerzo y casi mata a Colin por reírse muy fuerte, después Herbología y allí estuvo la zona de riesgo, Britney tuvo que meterle plantas en la boca a su amiga para que no le gritara a la señorita Sprout que parecía un repollo repugnante y todo sucio.

- ¡Pero...!

- No – dijo tajantemente Britney – Quiero que te quedes totalmente callada en Pociones.

- ¿Si no me meterás un caldero en la boca para que calle? – preguntó sarcástica Ginny a su lado.

- Buena idea, podría hacerlo – opinó sonriendo la muchacha – Lo siento Gin, pero no quiero que perdamos puntos sólo porque estés irritable – agregó sinceramente.

- Pero sien un caso hipotético si Snape atenta contra la integridad de mí persona y viola los derechos que tengo y me insulta a mí o a mis amigos¿no puedo defenderme como cualquier persona que tiene derecho a hacerlo?

- Debo decir que es un buen caso hipotético, pero creo que no, eres estudiante – respondió Britney mientras faltaban sólo unos pasos para llegar al aula de Pociones – Esa es la jerarquía; el director, la subdirectora, los profesores, los prefectos y por último los alumnos, así que dudo que puedas defenderte, porque te tiraré hasta el caldero en tu cabeza si es necesario para que calles esa bocota.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas tan mal? – preguntó en tono melodramático la pelirroja.

- ¬¬ Te he aguantado todo el día, me merezco la Primera Orden de Merlín por esto... – comentó.

Ya no pudieron seguir conversando, pues habían entrado al aula de Pociones y no querían llamar la atención con su singular tema de charla. Se sentaron en las últimas mesas en la fila donde se encontraban entre mezclados los Gryffindors y Hufflepuff.

Se abrió bruscamente la puerta callando todos los murmullos existentes y el profesor Snape entró con su cara de amargado de siempre, pero estaba mucho más por dar esa clase a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff juntos, sus casas más odiadas en el mundo.

Bien, hoy seguiremos con la preparación de la poción de clase anterior – dijo apoyándose en su escritorio – En el estante están los frascos con sus pociones – informó indicando un estantes desvencijado en la esquina – Que por cierto están todas malas, son una verdadera vergüenza para el mundo.

Todos acostumbrados a sus típicos reclamos absurdos de que eran malos alumnos se levantaron y sacaron sus frascos correspondientes con la poción aún no lista. Después había algunos murmullos de los estudiantes mientras preparaban en su caldero la poción. Mientras, el profesor Snape pasaba mesa por mesa revisando, más bien, sacándole en cara su patética existencia y su carencia de inteligencia para haber tomado Pociones ese año a cada alumno, en especial a los de Hufflepuff.

- Repíteme porque tomé Pociones este endemoniado año... – le pidió Ginny mirando la extraña sustancia en su caldero.

- Porque quieres estudiar para ser periodista – respondió Britney.

- ¿Y de qué sirve Pociones para esa carrera?

- Prácticamente Pociones es obligatoria.

- Cierto, todo sea por mi futuro... - dijo finalmente la pelirroja volviendo a su caldero.

Ciertamente Pociones no era su mejor materia. El líquido debía ser color amarillento, el típico color de la masa de un pastel y sueva. Pero el de ella era color verde pantano, espeso y era burbujeante, todo esto sumado dejaba ver que era asquerosamente inusable esa porquería.

- Señorita Weasley ¿acaso está haciendo la poción que todos hacen? – preguntó irónicamente Snape a su lado.

- Claro – respondió Ginny conteniéndose las ganas de contestarle de mala forma.

- Entonces ¿por qué la suya es verde? Parece de un pantano, y burbujea, eso no está bien...

- Lo siento.

- No se disculpe, con las disculpas no va poder arreglar su falta de capacidad para tomar esta materia – contestó ácidamente él – Me pregunto porqué la habrá tomado si sabía que es una incompetente...

- Perdón, profesor, pero creo que no me debería hablar en ese tono – opinó Ginny observándolo fijamente a sus ojos y todos los de la clase clavaron sus miradas en ella.

- ¿A qué se refiere? Yo me puedo referir a su capacidad académica de la forma en que yo quiera.

- Supongo que no – replicó ella – Si dice que mi falta de capacidad es mala, no me imagino como usted pudo aprobar Hogwarts.

- ¡20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por decir aquello! – dijo empezando a enojarse en serio.

- ¡Patético! Para vengarse de mí le quita puntos a mi casa – replicó Ginny levantándose de su asiento con las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros – Bueno, eso demuestra que usted un cobarde.

- No quiero discutir con una jovencita como usted, que chilla como loca y no tiene nada de cerebro.

- Y usted si que tiene cerebro, además que en esa cabeza tiene un pelo asquerosamente grasiento, de seguro allí hay una selva de piojos incontable...

- ¡100 puntos menos a Gryffindor! – dijo casi tirando humo por las orejas – E iremos con el director a conversar su falta de respeto – dijo observando a Ginny – Levántese.

Después de que Snape dejara encargada de la clase a Britney, que era la mejor en esa materia del curso, se fue junto a Ginny al despacho del profesor.

El profesor Dumbledore se sorprendió un poco por la falta de respeto con Snape, pero también se divirtió un poco al escuchar el relato.

Al final dejaron que la profesor Snape eligiera el mejor castigo y la profesora McGonagall, como jefa de Gryffindor, lo autorizaría.

Ginny se fue directo a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero primero fue donde Madam Pomprey por unos remedios para que se le pasara la irritabilidad de "esos días", al parecer sólo los de sexto sabían su incidente, porque nadie de los otros cursos comentaban su discusión con Snape.

- ¿Y qué castigo te darán? – le preguntó Colin preocupado.

- ¿Castigo¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó Ron junto a Hermione y Harry y se sentaron junto a Ginny y Colin.

- ¬¬ Colin... – dijo Ginny.

- Lo siento, no sabía que venían...Eh, yo me voy a hacer los deberes de Adivinación, adiosito – y Colin se levantó del sillón dejándolos solos a los cuatro.

- Haber, explícanos eso de castigo, Gin – pidió Harry curioso.

- ¿A quién le preguntas?

- ¡A ti! – le contestó enfadada por su actitud Hermione.

- Pues yo no me llamo Ginny, me llamo Acnes – respondió ella sonriendo forzadamente.

- ¡Gin! – dijeron enojados los tres a la pelirroja.

- Vale, pero no quiero comentarios al respecto y tengo derecho a salir escapando después...

- Ok – contestó Ron.

- Pues, ehhh...empezaré por todo el día. Estuve a punto de gritarle a todos los profesores sus malditos defectos y en Herbología me metieron una planta en la boca para que me callara. Lo peor pasó cuando estábamos en Pociones...

- ¿Y? – preguntó Hermione para que continuara.

- El asunto es que...Snape resto 120 puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa – al decir esto la miraron enojados - ¡Un segundo! él empezó y le grité muchas cosas, hasta llegar al punto de su pelo grasiento y me mandaron con Dumbledore por falta de respeto con un profesor y ahora debo esperar el castigo que me darán.

- ¿Le gritaste a Snape? – preguntó Hermione - ¡Ginebra Weasley! Eso es lo más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida, eres una idiota, nunca pensé eso de ti...Irresponsable, falta de respeto...Argh, me gustaría pegarte en tu cara y deformártela de por vida ¬¬Xxx – ya Hermione entró en su colapso nervioso sobre la integridad de un estudiante.

- Pero¿qué castigo te darán? – preguntó Harry.

- Ni idea – respondió encogiéndose de hombros la pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Britney entrando a la sala común – Esta carta es de Snape, por lo de tu castigo – dijo al lado de ella y pasándole un pergamino enrollado.

- ¬¬ Y empezamos a ventilar mi vida nuevamente... Gracias – y desenrolló el pergamino.

Después que lo leyó con el silencio de compañía, en verdad Ron y Hermione discutían porque ella estaba histérica por esto de la integridad de un alumno y bla, bla bla...Ginny subió su vista y fijó su mirada en Harry.

- Permiso... – se excusó ella y subió a su habitación con las miradas confundidas de los presentes.

- ¿Qué le habrán impuesto de castigo? – preguntó Hermione volviendo a calmarse un poco junto a Ron.

- No sé – respondieron Ron y Harry.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ODIO A SNAPE CON TODA MI ALMA! – escucharon gritar a Ginny desde arriba haciendo hasta temblar el castillo.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Britney se miraron preocupados, confundidos y asustados por el medio grito de la pelirroja, pero el más preocupado era Harry ¿Qué le habría pasado a su pelirroja favorita?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Muajaja, que soy mala con Ginny, bueno, sí. Acabo de hacer lo **peor** que le podía pasar en este tiempo...Ojalá ya tengan una idea del castigo y las consecuencias que trae éste. 

Bien, eso ha sido todo y gracias por los reviews que me han llegado hasta el momento, de verdad muchísimas gracias. Espero por supuesto más aún (que exigente soy, eso no me gustó para nada, cambiémoslo); ojalá me dejen reviews, por favor (ahí sí!).

Besos, adiós!


	10. Entre castigos y disfraces

Capítulo 10:

Después de haber escuchado el grito de Ginny, el trío no volvió a verla nuevamente y Britney tenía que ir a Aritmeticia así que no podía averiguar que le pasaba.

Ron estaba jugando ajedrez mágico Harry y para variar, Ron iba ganándole. Harry hacía tal esfuerzo para ganarle que se podía decir que estaba quemando sus neuronas, pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionó, el pelirrojo le ganó por décima vez consecutiva.

Hermione estaba sentado en un mullido sillón leyendo un libro de piernas cruzadas. El pie izquierdo lo movía de arriba abajo sin parar por el nerviosismo que sentía. Su mirada la alternaba de su libro a Ron y Harry a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas y volvía a su libro, por lo tanto no leía nada.

- Se acabó – dijo ella levantándose y dejó su libro al lado de su mochila – No voy a esperar que ella baje... – musitó subiendo las escaleras mientras los dos muchachos la seguían con la mirada.

La castaña llegó frente a una puerta donde había un letrero con letras doradas _"Sexto, Año"_. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, entró abriéndola lentamente y un pequeño chirrido se escuchó. Entró con pasos lentos hasta llegar a una pelirroja sentada en el borde la una ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Gin¿estás bien? – preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

- Hazme esa misma pregunta después de leer eso... – contestó ella señalando con su mirada un pergamino tirado en el suelo.

Hermione la miró interrogante y se agachó a recoger el maltratado pergamino, lo desenrolló y leyó:

"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" 

_Señorita Weasley:_

_Como le dije anteriormente le debo informar sobre el castigo que tiene asignado por ser irrespetuosa con un profesor._

_El castigo consiste en ayudarme a archivar, clasificar, purificar y crear pociones para tener todos los ingredientes en un estado aceptable para rendir las clases._

_Bueno, espero que ya tenga ganas de hacer el castigo y ya ha sido autorizado por la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor._

_Atte,_

_Profesor y Jefe de casa Slytherin: Severus Snape_

_Profesora y Jefa de cada Gryffindor: Minerva McGonagall_

_PD: Se me olvidaba decirle que el castigo será para el sábado 5 de octubre en la noche, desde las 20:00 hasta las 00:15 horas._

Hermione se quedó en shock. Snape le había dado el castigo el día del baile y peor aún, a la hora del baile.

Ginny pasó su mirada a ella y derramó una lágrima.

- Este baile era la oportunidad perfecta para declarármele a Harry, todo estaba planeado¡pero el idiota de Snape lo arruinó! – gritó furiosa – Le haré la vida gris a ese tipo mal nacido, ha arruinado la oportunidad de mi vida...

- Te entiendo, Gin – dijo Hermione muy triste por ella.

Cuando era la hora de la cena las dos bajaron con una cara de funeral horrible. Ginny ya había pasado la etapa del enojo, pero ahora reflexionaba de que el baile era la oportunidad perfecta para llegar a ser algo más que una amiga para Harry. ¿Cuándo iba a ser el tiempo correcto¿Debía esperar más años? No podía esperar toda la vida a que el tiempo llegase y pueda ser feliz o por lo menos ser sincera consigo misma y Harry diciéndole sus sentimientos.

Hermione observaba de reojo a la pelirroja que iba sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que se le haya arruinado su plan para el baile y así, sus dos amigos terminaban de novios y todo gracias a su querido profesor de Pociones...

- Vaya, creíamos que nunca iban a bajar. Ya nos salían raíces – dijo como siempre, bromista Ron mientras Hermione y Ginny se sentaban frente a los muchachos.

- ¬¬ Eres un exagerado – replicó Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien, Gin? – le preguntó Harry después de observarla detenidamente.

- No – respondió ella levantando la mirada de su carne con arroz y mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de él.

- Es por el castigo¿verdad? – preguntó Ron y ella sólo asintió de cabeza - ¿Qué te hizo Snape?

- Tendré que hacer deberes a la hora del baile...No podré ir al baile – respondió ella tristemente y volvió a concentrarse en su cena.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron avergonzados por la pregunta que le habían hecho a la menor de los Weasley y volvieron a concentrarse en la cena.

Harry no pudo volver a probar bocado alguno, el hambre se le había extinguido por completo. Él pensaba declarársele en el baile y ella no estará. ¿Por qué siempre todo a lo que se refería a los asuntos del corazón le resultaban tan difíciles?

Y después comenzó a culparse a si mismo por no haberse fijado antes en ella. Gin estuvo siempre enamorado de él, siempre a su lado y él andaba babeando por Cho Chang. Cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a sentir algo por la pelirroja, ella ya no tomaba en cuenta...

"¡Maldito Snape!" pensó Hermione revolviendo el pollo con puré sin comérselo "Algo debo hacer para que esos dos estén juntos...Algo para que Gin pueda ir al baile y ¡listo! Pero está castigada...Deberían tener una hermana gemela para que la reemplazara..." y ahí se le encendió la ampolleta de las ideas. Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Gin, una pregunta ¿quién es la mejor en Pociones de tu curso? – peguntó Hermione tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

- Brit – respondió Ginny sin despegar su vista del pollo - ¿Por qué preguntas? – y fijó su vista en Hermione

- Ya verás, ya verás... – fue lo único que respondió sonriendo.

La castaña se comió a tragones el pollo y el arroz mientras los tres la miraban impresionados, ya que ella siempre retaba a Ron por comer como bestia. Después se levantó y se dirigió a un grupo de Gryffindors de sexto, le dijo algo al oído de Britney y ésta se levantó.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Hermione y se acercó a Ron para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron confundido, pero ella ya se había ido con Britney.

- Ella anda tramando algo... – opinó Harry luego de unos minutos.

- Es cierto¿notaron esa sonrisa maliciosa? – preguntó Ginny.

- Pero esa sonrisa si que me gusta... – murmuró Ron para sí mismo – Pero ¿qué creen que sea?

- No tengo la menor idea – contestaron al unísono los dos.

oooooooooo

Los días pasaban rápidamente y con esto, el baile ya estaba sólo a tres días de realizarse. Ya casi nadie prestaba atención a las clases, si no que pensaban en cómo sería el baile o aún no tenían elegido su disfraz.

Hermione se desaparecía casi todo el día cuando no estaban en clases y sólo la veían en el almuerzo, cuando estaba a solas con Ron o en la sala común haciendo como huracán los deberes para desaparecer nuevamente por el agujero de la Dama Gorda.

Harry y Ron estaban como siempre, teniendo una vida de vagos completa, aunque Harry no quería ir al baile si no iba Gin, pero debía hacerlo contra su voluntad...

Gin andaba como alma en pena y si no era así, parecía una tormenta que si tú la contradecías en algo ella explotaba.

La sala común estaba llena de alumnos con disfraces y sonrisas por doquier, mientras ella andaba con el uniforme del colegio y la cara de amargada total.

**Salió a paso lento y se fue con dirección a las mazmorras mientras escuchaba el bullicio del colegio. Abrió la puerta y allí de pie se encontraba Snape con una sonrisa burlona. **

Le dio las instrucciones y ella comenzó a sacar frascos, lavarlos, secarlos, pulirlos, reparar sus quebraduras. Clasificar pociones, lavar calderos mientras Snape la observaba con una satisfacción enorme.

- Bueno, señorita Weasley. Yo debo irme al baile, ya que los profesores deben estar esperándome – informó Snape abriendo la gran puerta de madera – Llegaré quince minutos después de la media noche a ver si ha cumplido su castigo para que pueda irse y no intenté escaparse, ya que si descubro que no está acá y sus deberes no han sido hechos, tendrá un castigo mucho peor y una gran I en Pociones... – y dicho esto se fue dejándola como...esclava allí.

Había pasado media hora y sintió como la puerta se abría. Se dio media vuelta a ver quién era y se encontró con dos personas.

Una estaba disfrazada de hada. Un corsé fucsia y una minifalda verde lima de cortes irregulares, con unos zapatos de bailarina de ballet y su pelo estaba suelto con algunos rizos cayendo por su rostro. También tenía unas alas que parecían de cristal con pequeños destellos de colores.

La otra estaba disfrazada de sirena. El pelo negro lo traía suelto con una flor blanca prendida en él. Traía puesto un bikini como con forma de conchas y una hermosa tela de seda como cola.

- Vale Ginny Weasley, te hemos venido a ayudar – dijo la disfrazada de hada.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja incrédula dejando tirado el paño con que limpiaba el caldero.

- La misma, cariño – respondió ella sonriendo.

- Bien, estás demasiado sucia, creo que deberíamos empezar por lavarle la cara – opinó la vestida de sirena.

- ¿Britney? – inquirió Ginny.

- Por supuesto...

- ¡Se ven increíbles! – gritó emocionada ella.

- Y tú te verás cuando te demos tu traje y estés lista para ir al baile...

- Pero no podemos dejar esperando al príncipe Potter – finalizó Britney.

- ¿Cómo lo harán? No tengo traje y debo estar acá haciendo todo esto – replicó señalando los calderos sucios y los frascos de pociones que le faltaban limpiar.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo sonriendo Hermione y sacó de una bolsa que traía un traje celeste.

- Y nosotras haremos el trabajo mientras tú vas por tu príncipe...Tenemos la poción multijugos por si Snape viene a ver a Ginny –agregó sacando una botellita con un líquido verde pantano.

- ¿Cómo la hicieron si eso tarde un mes? – preguntó confundida.

- Estuvimos las dos trabajando como locas, pero eso no importa, hay que arreglarte ahora – respondió Hermione y comenzaron con el trabajo de lavar, maquillar, peinar y vestir... – Y si te pondremos el cabello rubio, ya que si ven una cabellera pelirroja van a empezar a sospechar que no andas acá... – comentó mientras aplicaban un hechizo al cabello pelirrojo.

Después de una media hora abrió los ojos. Se encontró con una persona totalmente diferente en el espejo.

Una hermosa jovencita de cabello rubio recogido en un tomate con algunos mechones cayéndole por el rostro y el cuello. Con un vestido color celeste claro de un escote no muy pronunciado, mangas anchas como los de los vestidos de las princesas, y la parte de abajo como una campana con algunos vuelitos de color blanco y plateado. De zapatos de tacón de cristal y un hermoso collar d perlas le devolvió la mirada.

- Y esto por si las cosas salen mal y no puedes revelar tu identidad – dijo finalmente Hermione poniéndole un antifaz plateado.

- Gracias... – fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja...la rubia.

- Te ves hermosa, princesa – y las dos hicieron una reverencia.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Gin y les devolvió la zalema.

- Ahora anda con tu príncipe...

- ¿Sabes de qué anda disfrazado Harry?

- De príncipe – contestó Britney sonriendo.

- Y acordándome, Colin anda de guerrero – comentó la princesa a la disfrazada de sirena guiñándole un ojo – Pero¿qué harás con mi hermano?

- Al demonio con Ron, me interesa más que estés de novia con Harry que pasar todo el rato al lado de él, además a las doce iré al baile...

- Así es, a las doce ya debes venir camino acá – le dijo Britney.

- Muchas gracias, hadas madrinas – les dio un fuerte abrazo y salió de las mazmorras corriendo mientras levantaba su vestido para hacerlo más rápido...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Bueno, espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad y que también les haya gustado este capítulo...y aquí damos comienzo a "Ginnycienta". 

Besos y espero sus reviews, adiós!


	11. El príncipe y la princesa

Capítulo 11:

Mientras corría pensaba que el cabello rubio no le quedaba, o sea, no era para ella. La personalidad dominante y fuerte que tiene no es nada que ver con una tranquila y dulce jovencita rubia, pero debía andar con ese color de cabello, ya que no hay muchas pelirrojas en Hogwarts y tampoco quería comenzar sospechas de parte de Snape si la veía.

Entró en el Gran Comedor y se paró en seco para revisar con la vista la ambientación.

Ya no estaban las cuatro mesas de cada casa, sino que no las había dejando espacio exclusivamente para bailar. Había serpentinas de color plateado y dorado decorando los pilares y el techo con la bella imagen de un cielo estrellado con la luna menguante. En el fondo estaba la mesa de profesores con ellos sentados mientras conversaban animadamente. En una esquina estaba la mesa de los bocadillos, bebidas, jugos, zumo de calabaza y las cervezas de mantequilla. En la otra esquina estaban "Las Brujas de Macbeth" tocando sus canciones mientras todos los alumnos con sus diferentes disfraces bailaban llenando de colorido el Gran Salón.

Dio un paso lento y siguió caminando entre la gente que bailaba con ya un paso más seguro. Pasaba entre tropezones y empujones hasta que llegó a un sector donde había sillas y algunas mesas para que pudieran descansar con calma o conversar los que no bailaban. Se detuvo y observó a cada persona fijándose en su traje.

Gatas, muñecos, orientales, africanos, perros, jirafas, guerreros, bailarinas de ballet, gimnastas, un dementor, ángeles, diablos¡hasta un chico disfrazado de lápiz encontró! pero nada de príncipes hasta el momento.

Se sentó desanimada en una silla y se cruzo de piernas bruscamente. No podía ser que Harry no estuviera allí, esas dos le habían afirmado que él había asistido así que debía encontrarlo cuesta lo que le cueste.

Poso su mirada en Ron, él muy tonto andaba sin antifaz y estaba conversando con... Colin.

Su hermano andaba vestido como ¡Peter Pan!, ese del cuento del niño que nunca crece, el del país de "Nunca Jamás" y debía aceptarlo, se veía realmente guapo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta él.

- Disculpa, Ron... – dijo ella poniendo una voz un poco más aguda de la suya y haciéndola en tono dulce.

- ¿Luna? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh, sí! – afirmó ella intentando sonar como su amiga - ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

- La verdad no sé, lo perdí de vista hace como unos cinco minutos...¿Por qué tus ojos están cafés? – preguntó señalando los ojos de Ginny.

- Pues...usé un hechizo para cambiarlos, ya que con este vestido se ven mejor así – respondió tratando de sonar convincente con una forzada sonrisa bobalicona y maldiciendo sus ojos – Nos vemos – dijo rápidamente y se perdió entre la multitud que estaba bailando.

Fue a la mesa de los bocadillos y sacó una gran cantidad de frituras. Se las echó a la boca y masticó como lo hacía Ginny Weasley cuando estaba enojada, no como la hermosa princesa que debía comportarse decentemente.

"Al diablo la dieta y los modales..." pensó sirviéndose un gran vaso de Coca-Cola y bebiéndoselo al seco.

Dejó su vaso en la mesa, se dio vuelta y chocó con alguien. Ahora tenía papas fritas en su escote y en el sostén gracias al idiota que estaba frente suyo y con quién había chocado.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó un muchacho sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Da lo mismo – dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza sonriendo al chico y se fijó en un detalle muy importante de él.

"Cabello negro, ojos verdes. Estaba vestido a lo príncipe medieval con una chaqueta blanca y unos bombachos blancos también...¡Harry, mi Harry está delante de mí!" pensó sonriendo satisfecha Ginny.

- Perdón¿tú eres Harry Potter? – preguntó ella.

- Sí, me reconociste... – respondió chasqueando la lengua.

- Es cierto, estás irreconocible. No tienes la cicatriz ni tampoco tus anteojos – comentó señalando la frente del chico.

- Bueno, me apliqué un hechizo y así nadie me molestaría con el 'El Niño que Vivió'.

- Entonces te dejo solo y disculpas si te he molestado... – y dicho esto Ginny se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- Espera, no quise ser maleducado contigo ni decirte una indirecta para que me dejaras solo – replicó arrepentido Harry tomándola suavemente del brazo.

- Vale, da lo mismo – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué me siento tan nervoso al lado de ella?" se preguntó preocupado y desconcertado a la vez el joven Potter.

Al él le gustaba Ginny y eso estaba más que claro, pero la extraña vestida de princesa tenía algo especial que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, nervioso y tan feliz estando en compañía suya. Todo eso lo sentía estando al lado de la pelirroja, pero ahora también con la rubia...

¿Acaso Ginny dejó de gustarle y ahora se estaba fijando en la extraña disfrazada de princesa?

Comenzó a tocar una música bastante animada, de esas que de inmediato te mueven los pies y empiezas a bailar, aunque no sepa ni te guste.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – preguntó el príncipe ofreciéndole su mano a la princesa.

- De acuerdo – respondió ella sonriendo tomando su mano.

Se acercaron a la pista donde estaba la gran mayoría de los estudiantes bailando. Ginny nunca había visto bailar a Harry y le pareció que lo hacía bastante bien, aunque no era el mejor del mundo. Ella bailaba excelente, se movía perfectamente al compás de la música.

Aquella tonada terminó, pero comenzó a sonar una lenta, de esas que bailan los enamorados. Los dos dejaron de bailar y se quedaron estáticos observando como algunos salían de la pista de baile, otros salían a los jardines para declarársele a su amor y otros se abrazaban para bailar.

Ginny dejó de contemplar a una chica vestida de ángel que bailaba con el vestido de dementor y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola expectante. Se acercó a ella e hizo una leve reverencia ofreciendo su mano.

- ¿Baila conmigo esta pieza, princesa? – preguntó en un tono suave.

- Está bien – murmuró ella aceptando la invitación.

Harry la tomó por la cintura con su mano izquierda y su mano derecha estaba fuertemente entrelazada con la de ella. Ginny puso su mano derecha en al espalda de él con mucha delicadeza. Y comenzaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Bailas bastante bien – comentó ella al oído de Harry y éste sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

- Gracias, comparándolo cuando baile en cuarto año por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, este es un baile decente – respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Es cierto, me reí mucho al verte bailar...Pero mi pareja de baile era espantosa, me pisaba los pies a cada momento, así que me excusaba para no bailar con él...

- Así que eras de cuarto año en esos momentos¿o me equivoco?

- Te equivocas, iba en tercero. Alguien de cuarto me invitó y acepté encantada, ya que no tendría la posibilidad de asistir – contestó Ginny sonriendo.

- Una amiga mía me dijo eso – dijo Harry acordándose la escena cuando estaba con Ron desesperados por sus parejas de baile y hablaron con Ginny y Hermione – Era una oportunidad una en un millón...

- Exacto, esa amiga tuya es muy inteligente – halagándose a ella misma sonrió satisfecha por ser una muchacha sumamente lista – Tienes muy buenos amigos...

- Es cierto, los quiero mucho a los tres – confesó él sonriendo.

- Lo dijiste en un tono muy meloso – reprochó ella levantando la vista a los ojos verdes de él - ¿Acaso te gusta una?

- Emm...No – respondió después de pensar muy bien su respuesta.

- ¿Qué harías si una amiga tuya se te confesara? – preguntó directamente Ginny manteniendo su vista fija en el rostro de un nervioso Harry.

- Eso jamás pasaría – respondió sonriendo Harry – Si se me declarara la rechazaría, porque no me gusta... – Harry pensaba en que si Hermione se le confesara, pero no se le ocurrió la posibilidad que esa amiga podría ser su pelirroja.

Ginny volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del joven. No tenía posibilidades, no le gustaba y si se le declaraba iba a cometer una de las humillaciones más grandes en el universo. Se había escapado del castigo de Snape y había corrido todos estos riesgos por nada a cambio...A Harry no le gustaba, sólo la veía como una simple amiga.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arderles ligeramente y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Los cerró fuertemente para que no llorara mientras en su garganta y labios sentía una especia de sabor amargo, el sabor de la desilusión amorosa.

Respiró profundamente el aroma de la chaqueta de Harry y al menos se consoló con el pensamiento de que disfrutaría esta noche al máximo, aunque él la veía sólo como amiga, ella trataría de hacer de esta noche, una inolvidable.

La música dejó de sonar y los dos pararon de bailar. Harry la llevó hasta una de las sillas para que pudieran seguir conversando con más calma.

- A veces creo que los bailes son una total perdida de tiempo, pero debo decir que éste en particular no lo es – comentó Harry sonriéndole a la princesa de su lado.

- Sólo has ido a dos, no puedes tener una opinión así si no has asistido a más de unos diez – le reprochó Ginny chaqueando la lengua.

- Tienes razón, pero yo ya tengo mi opinión bien formada. Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con salir al público y divertirte...

- ¡¿Cómo?! Eres un aburrido...

- ¿Vamos afuera a los jardines para seguir conversando con más tranquilidad?

- Vale – respondió ella y se tomó del brazo de él y se fueron caminando a paso lento.

Cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro y la conversación fluía con mucha calma, había química entre los dos. Y cómo no, eran Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley hablando animadamente caminando entre los arbustos, árboles; bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna menguante estampado en él. Con una suave brisa que movía los mechones del cabello rubio de la princesa y la luz de la luna hacía ver el brillo de sus labios mucho más notable a simple vista.

El silencio era completo, sólo se escuchaban los tacones de Ginny al caminar, el ruido del pasto moviéndose por el viento y la música a la lejanía proveniente del castillo.

- ...Entonces¿cuál sería el panorama perfecto para pasar con una diversión ilimitada de parte del señor Potter? – preguntó arqueando una ceja la rubia.

- Jugar Quiddittch, leer un buen libro o ver una película con un buen paquete de palomitas de maíz.

- ¡Eso es aburrido! Está bien para algunos días, pero si tienes la posibilidad de ir a bailar o a una fiesta debes aprovecharla, porque la vida hay que vivirla como si sólo te quedara el presente y se acabó el futuro...

- Hay que disfrutarla como si no te quedara un segundo más de vida - finalizó Harry deteniéndose junto a una banca que estaba perfectamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna y al frente tenían la bella vista del lago.

Se quedaron en completo silencio y contemplaron el paisaje mientras comenzaba a escucharse la tonada de una música romántica.

Harry en un acto de valor le ofreció bailar allí y ella encantada aceptó al instante.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras bailaban. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y éste tenía su barbilla apoyada en el cabello rubio de la princesa mientras respiraba el agradable aroma de flores de desprendía su cabello.

Ella levantó su rostro para quedar frente a frente con el de Harry. Cada uno comenzó a sentir una especie de calor recorrer su cuerpo y la respiración de ambos se hacía agitada. Sus rostros se empezaron a acercar lentamente hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos! Bueno, ya hice el capítulo del baile y debo decirles que lo escribí con la inspiración floreciendo totalmente mientras mi pobre computador aguantaba el presionar de las teclas una y otra vez... 

A mí sí que me ha gustado, lo encontré tan tierno que me enorgullezco de mí misma, aunque en verdad es demasiado empalagoso. Si esto me pasara en la vida real (como si llegara a pasar, como si a mí me fuera a pasar, jaja!) sería tan... romántico ¬¬. Sólo para historias.

Bien, espero sus reviews con muchas ansias y a ver si este capítulo ha sido de su agrado.

Me despido, adiós!


	12. Cinderella

**Notas de la autora (17/Enero/2008): Edito el fic porque el sitio eliminará la cuenta del usuario que tenga letras de canciones en sus fics porque va en contra de los términos de uso, se viola los derechos de autor; y no quiero que me borren la cuenta :D! El capítulo es el mismo, las notas antiguas también; ningún cambio esencial. La canción en la que se basa en fic es "Cinderella" de Britney Spears, así que si quieren buscar la letra u oírla, pues lo recomiendo. Lo siento por las molestias y sigan leyendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:

Ginny cerró los ojos mientras sentía, al igual que Harry, que el tiempo se detenía. Que sólo existían ellos besándose y nada de nada importaba en ese mismo instante.

Todos los años detrás de Harry, cuando lo conoció en la estación King Cross, los recuerdos en la Cámara Secreta, las vacaciones que habían pasado juntos, esas conversaciones, el Departamento de Misterios pasaban velozmente en la mente de Ginny tratando de estar feliz por haber cumplido su sueño: Besar a Harry Potter.

Él no tenía la mínima idea de cómo la terminó besando. Pero aunque suene extraño, le gustaba la sensación de estarla besando, tenerla entre sus brazos.

Era algo muy distinto al beso que se había dado con Cho Chang hace dos años atrás, ya que ella estaba llorando y él no le correspondió.

En cambio, este era mucho más lleno de sentimientos. Era como si los dos quisieran estar en ese momento y nadie forzaba a nadie de estar así.

Y tenía un problema existencial en su mente: No era Ginny, pero su corazón le decía que era ella.

A esas alturas Harry estaba de lo más confundido y de repente sintió como los labios de la muchacha se separaban de los de él.

Los dos quedaron observándose silenciosamente, no querían que ese instante terminara y que las manillas del reloj volvieran a correr para que así el tiempo pasase hasta que ya no quedarán minutos de estar los dos juntos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si nunca más la fuera a ver, como si se la fueran a quitar allí mismo delante de sus ojos.

- No tengo idea de por qué me siento así, ni siquiera sé quién eres tú... – le dijo al oído de ella.

- Es cierto, no sabes quien soy, pero tal vez sí – le contestó Ginny rompiendo el abrazo.

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor, bella doncella – pidió Harry haciendo una zalema causando el sonrojo de ella.

- Dígame cuál, apuesto príncipe...

- Me gustaría quitarte el antifaz y ver tu rostro – confesó acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su mejilla mientras la acariciaba.

- Está bien – respondió Ginny después de unos momentos.

Harry bajó sus manos y después de un suspiro, agarró el hilo del antifaz que estaba en la nuca de la muchacha hasta que palpo con sus dedos el nudo que amarraba aquello a su rostro. Comenzó a tirar de él con sumo cuidado y mucho nerviosismo, ya que se encontraría frente a frente con la persona que estaba llenando su corazón, causando la confusión entre la pelirroja y ella...

De repente el reloj de la torre del colegio comenzó a tocar con sus campanas que ya era la media noche. Una y otra vez sonaban las campanas causando que las lechuzas posadas en el techo del castillo emprendieran vuelo a un lugar más tranquilo.

Ginny volteó su cabeza bruscamente a ver las lechuzas sobrevolando el cielo y paso su mirada hasta el reloj viendo que ya era la hora estimada para que se fuera nuevamente a las mazmorras.

Volteó a ver por última vez a Harry, tal vez no era la última vez que lo vería. Siempre lo vería en la sala común, en el Gran Salón, junto a algún profesor, hablando con otros compañeros, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de otros, sacrificando su felicidad por las de otros y haciendo otras millones de cosas.

Mas nunca volvería a verlo de esa forma, se habían besado, había puesto todos sus sentimientos en ese beso y él no sabía que era ella; no sabía que era Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, la pelirroja juguetona con quien se ríe constantemente, la que nunca es triste y siempre demuestra su valentía en todo momento...

Pero ella no era de acero, no era irrompible su corazón. Detrás de la felicidad sin fin también existe el dolor, el sufrimiento y el miedo.

Sentía el dolor de todos los demás, se preocupaba tanto por los que la rodean que su dolor se clava en su corazón ocasionando las mismas heridas que el sentimiento de las personas correspondientes.

El sufrimiento de los encuentros con Voldemort que había tenido y ver todas las muertes sólo para salvarla a ella de que muriera en manos del Innombrable.

Y finalmente miedo, miedo de que a los seres queridos de ella se fuesen de este mundo, miedo a la muerte, miedo a perder a Harry. Miedo a perder todo lo que aprecia.

- Lo siento... – dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas con una leve sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Quitó suavemente la mano de Harry que estaba a punto de sacarle el antifaz y se dio media vuelta para emprender su camino a las mazmorras del colegio.**  
**Dio un paso al frente y otro más, otro y otro, hasta que comenzó a correr mientras levantaba un poco la falda del vestido para hacerlo más rápido.

- ¡Espera! – le gritó Harry saliendo detrás de ella.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo, pero tu Cenicienta debe irse! – le gritó Ginny volteando su rostro que estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Y de pronto...

¡PUM!

Su zapato de cristal del pie izquierdo se le salió del pie dejándola corriendo a saltos irregulares. Ginny de verdad quería regresar a buscar su zapato, pero sino no alcanzaría a llegar antes que Snape y él la descubriría y después vendría millones de puntos menos a Gryffindor de por vida, otros castigos más, una enorme I en Pociones, suspensión de clases, una charla con McGonagall, luego con Dumbledore y...

Ok, ok ¡Muchas cosas pasarían si hubiera regresado a buscar su zapato que estaba tirado por ahí en los jardines!

¡TAN! Ya iba casi la última campanada de daba las doce y entró en el castillo subiendo como rayo las escaleras con un pie sin zapato muy adolorido.**  
**

Ya estaba casi llegando a las mazmorras y vio casi terminando un tramo de escaleras como Snape se acercaba a subirlas mientras ella recién estaba llegando al maldito castigo.

Comenzó a correr más rápido, como si su vida dependiera de ello y sí, dependía su vida si Snape no la encontraba limpiando calderos.

Entró en el salón de Pociones encontrando que casi todo estaba hecho y sus dos amigas estaban arreglando los últimos frascos en el armario del pelo grasiento de su amado profesor.

- ¡Snape viene acá, debo cambiarme! – gritó Ginny desesperada mientras Hermione la ayudaba quitándole el vestido y poniéndole la blusa.

- ¿Para qué tardaste tanto, Cenicienta? – le preguntó a punto de un colapso nervioso Britney guardando el vestido en su bolso.

- Para tu información estaba ocupada resolviendo asuntos pendientes...

- Ajá, esos asuntos si que eran importantes¿no? ¬¬ - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Hermione.

- ¡Mierda! Snape ya casi llega... – informó Britney después de echar un vistazo a la puerta.

El profesor Severus Snape entró en su sala de clases con su típica cara de amargado encontrándose con su alumna, Ginny Weasley llena de polvo limpiando un caldero y al parecer, eso era lo único que le faltaba para que pudiera retirarse del castigo que le había impuesto.

- Parece que ha terminado su castigo, señorita Weasley... – dijo en un tono agrio Snape acercándose a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada sobre un pupitre limpiando un viejo caldero.

- Sí – respondió ella levantándose de su lugar y colocando el caldero junto al resto que estaban completamente limpios.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado limpiando todo – comentó él abriendo su armario mientras verificaba que había hecho todo.

- No fue mucho de mi agrado, pero debía hacerlo – respondió secamente Ginny viendo como a espaldas del profesor Hermione y Britney se escabullían por la puerta.

- Pero déjeme decirle que el baile no fue muy entretenido, no pasó nada fuera de la realidad...

"Claro, no pasó nada fuera de lo normal" pensó desganadamente Ginny cerrando sus ojos para recordar el beso con Harry con una gran sonrisa llena de nostalgia y tristeza...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Espero que hayan pasado un muy Feliz Año y que estén contentos por este 2005 en el que estamos. 

También que les haya gustado este capítulo que lo escribí con poca inspiración en un principio, pero después de ver encerrada en mi pieza el "Rey Arturo" (la recomiendo es muy buena) me entró la inspiración necesaria para escribir esto que me deja satisfecha.

La canción es "Cinderella" de Britney Spears y me dio mucha lata traducir la letra así que si no la entendieron, consúltenme. La letra tal vez esté mal escrita, pero yo tuve que escribirla escuchando una y otra vez la canción bajada en mi pc, ya que en internet no estaba correctamente escrita, lo siento por eso.

Finalmente dejo en claro que lo que dice la letra no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, ya que Harry nunca utilizó a Gin como novia, pero hay partes en la que refleja la trama.

Ok, me despido de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo y espero que no los haya decepcionado.

En todo caso si quieren reclamos o halagos o sugerencia de cualquier índole, me mandan un review!

Besos, adiós!


	13. Indirectas que son muy directas

Capítulo 13:

Sólo se escuchaban la respiración de las muchachas durmiendo. Y los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpear el cristal de la ventana dejando pasarlos y poco a poco avanzaban iluminando el cuarto. Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando los rayos del sol llegaron a su rostro y se tapó con las sábanas unos minutos.

Se las quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama que estaba toda desordenada. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al poner sus pies en contacto con el suelo, se restregó los ojos y notó que había pisado agua. Luego subió la mirada y vio como el vaso de agua que se había servido anoche antes de irse a dormir estaba dado vuelta aún botando algunas gotas. Lo levantó y se puso de pie.

Vio la silla junto a su cama donde estaba el vestido que había usado la noche pasada. Se veía hermoso, al contacto con los rayos del sol la tela celeste claro parecía brillar haciéndose tornasol entre plateado y celeste. Y observó como sólo había en el piso un zapato de cristal.

Se acordó que se le había salido del pie cuando iba corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras la noche pasada.

Se rascó la nariz y bostezó estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Volvió a caminar metiéndose en el baño y después de unos segundos se escuchó el ruido de la ducha.

**OoOoO**

- Shh – dijo Hermione llevándose un dedo a sus labios – Debemos entrar muy silenciosamente y cada uno se va a su cuarto...

- Entendí, tenemos que hacerlo rápido y sin meter ruido alguno – agregó Ron sonriéndole.

Avanzaron desde el agujero de la Dama Gorda hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione y Ron empezaron a caminar en puntillas y bien agachados cerciorándose de que nadie estaba en por allí para que pudiera verlos. Se tomaron de las manos mientras avanzaban hasta que llegaron al lugar donde empezaban la escalera de la habitación de chicos y la otra escalera llegaba a las habitaciones de chicas.

Se irguieron y se sonrieron. Hermione se acomodó bien la falda verde lima y el corsé fucsia. Se quitó las alas de su disfraz de hada mientras veía como hipnotizada a su novio.

Ron se sacó las botas color café de su traje de Peter Pan. Se quitó el cinturón del mismo color y de hebilla plateada y se despeinó aún más el pelo. De verdad que estaba bastante intranquilo viendo que tan corta era la falda de su novia mientras se la acomodaba.

- Sólo espero que Harry no sepa que no fui a dormir, sino, me mata – dijo en voz baja Ron acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí? – y se fundieron en un beso - ¿Qué crees que te haría? – le preguntó después de haberse besado.

- ¡Averigüémoslo! – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón que estaba frente a los muchachos que al ver a Harry de pie y observando todo lo que habían hecho se pusieron rojos hasta la punta de los pies.

- Erm... ¿Harry¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora...? – preguntó Ron sonriendo nerviosamente.

- En realidad, estoy acá porque no podía dormir y me di cuenta que no estaban los musicales ronquidos de mi amigo. Me extrañé ante esto y pensé en usar el Mapa del Merodeador, pero no lo saqué porque podría estar en el baño o haciendo algo a las 6 de la mañana – respondió Harry sonriendo cínicamente - ¿Qué exactamente andaban haciendo a estas horas en la mañana?

- Esto...

- Nosotros... Bien, no te mentiremos – dijo finalmente Hermione cerrando los ojos y se acercó a Harry mientras Ron estaba que gritaba para que no le dijera nada.

- Dime – pidió nuevamente el chico de cabellos negros viendo como su amiga se sentaba junto a él en el mismo sillón.

Así fue cómo Hermione comenzó a relatar lo sucedido desde que se encontró con Ron en el baile pasado la media noche, claro que omitió el detalle de que había ayudado a Ginny a ir al baile, hasta que llegaron completamente desaliñados a la sala común de su casa.

- Ah, ya. Yo ya me imaginaba algo mucho peor...Y después Ron me anda diciendo pervertido por algunos comentarios que hago ¬¬ - dijo Harry entre risas junto a Hermione – Yo jamás haría eso con la persona que me gusta y si recién somos novios...

- ¡Seguro! Sóplame este ojito, Potter – le contestó Ron señalando su ojo izquierdo – Si yo algún día te pilló infragante en una de estas saliditas junto con Ginny, ya sabrás que pronto te encontrarás en San Mugo conectado a un respirador mecánico pidiéndome disculpas de rodillas...

- Tú deberías estar así – replicó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente – Nadie toca a Hermione antes de tener los 18 años... – y ahí los tres estallaron en risas.

Poco después los tres se encontraban hablando animadamente, pero Hermione notó que Harry andaba algo triste. No sabía la razón, mas se temía que fuera por lo que le relató Ginny.

Luego vieron los tres como Ginny bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba una falda escocesa de cuadros rojos y blancos, un polerón blanco y bufanda roja. Pero había algo muy diferente que jamás habían visto en el rostro de la pelirroja: Su mirada triste. Sólo Hermione ha visto esa mirada, mas esta vez parecía que era una tristeza profunda, un dolor que está hiriendo su corazón y que cada vez se hundía más en la pena.

- Buenos días, Gin – saludaron los tres desconcertados.

- Hola – saludó ella y se dirigió inmediatamente por el agujero de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

- No sé – respondieron los dos.

En realidad, Hermione sabía que estaba así por lo del beso de anoche y que él nunca sabría que era Ginny a la que besó. Y Harry tenía una pequeña intuición de que la extraña rubia era Gin, pero eso era casi imposible: Ella tiene el cabello pelirrojo, no rubio.

**OoOoO**

Ya era de tarde. Ese sábado no habían tenido clases para que todos los estudiantes se repusieran del trasnoche del baile y mañana domingo se jugaría el partido de Quiddittch entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Ron y Hermione se habían ido a dormir cada uno a su dormitorio respectivo, ya que la noche para ellos fue bastante movida y necesitaban descansar; además que el pelirrojo debía estar en buenas condiciones para el partido de mañana.

Harry estaba como ausente. Sólo se había movido de la sala común para ir a desayunar y almorzar, pero todo el día se lo había pasados entando en el sillón de color burdeo frente al crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

Cuando se fue la rubia corriendo, se le salió su zapatilla de cristal y él la tomó. Esto si que le recordaba mucho al cuento de la "Cenicienta". Sólo que le daba mucha vergüenza empezar a ver si el zapato de cristal le quedaba bien a cada chica de todo Hogwarts.

Lo único que sabía era que ella iba en tercer curso cuando se realizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, por lo tanto iba en quinto. Las únicas rubias que conocía que iban en quinto eran Luna, pero ella andaba disfrazada de gitana y una chica de Hufflepuff, pero ella andaba disfrazada de oriental.

Tenía que encontrarla. Le quedó gustando la muchacha, aunque no sabía quién era. Pero a la vez le gustaba Ginny y muy dentro de su corazón algo le decía que eran la misma persona. ¡Imposible! Ella estaba castigada y de seguro no tenía preparado un disfraz para ir al baile.

- ¿Harry? – él sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con Hermione frente suyo- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada – respondió sonriendo.

- A mi no puedes engañarme, eres tan mal actor que jamás te ganarías la vida trabajando en eso. Lo único que puedo notar es que no te preocupa algo relacionado con el lado oscuro de la magia...

- Odio que me conozcas tan bien ¬¬...Sí, estaba pensando en alguien – confesó él bajando su mirada a sus zapatos.

- ¡Harry Potter pensando en su novia! – dijo casi aplaudiendo la castaña - No te preocupes, no hay nadie acá – agregó Hermione al ver que su amigo daba vuelta su cabeza observando si alguien la había escuchado - ¿Problemas amorosos?

- Emm... Sí, me gusta alguien y estoy confundido entre otra persona que creo que es ella misma. Pero es imposible que sea esa persona que me gusta, porque lo habría sabido desde el principio, pero si era la misma persona creo que soy un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta y estar metido en un gran lío por saber si es esa persona...Aunque si no es la misma persona, no sé quién es la otra que me tiene confundido...

- ¡Alto! Estás explicándome de una forma que no entiendo nada –replicó Hermione parpadeando constantemente tratando de asimilar todo lo que pudo entender que le dijo – Bien, te gusta Ginny, pero andas confundido con alguien que conociste en el baile.

- Exacto...

- Pero algo te dice que Gin es esa persona, pero no sabes cómo averiguar si es ella, ya que es casi imposible ¿Eso es?

- ¡Sí! Eres mi salvadora.

- Haber¿sabes el nombre de la muchacha del baile?

- No... – respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¬¬ Idiota...

**OoOoO**

Estaba en un lugar que pocos conocían en el castillo. En el tercer piso había un estrecho pasillo donde que al final había una pequeña puerta que era una entrada al aula de Encantamientos. El estrecho y corto pasillo tenía ventanas que dejaban ver el paisaje de las colinas de los terrenos del castillo, pero no estaban puestos los vidrios así que podía pasar el viento con total libertad.

Ginny estaba sentada en la ventana, con los pies hacía afuera tocando una de las murallas de piedra del castillo y con el viento desordenando sus cabellos.

Pensaba en todo lo de anoche y daba vueltas una y otra vez el beso que se habían dado sin que él supiera que estaba besando a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

- Gin.. – escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

- Me gustaría estar sola, por favor – le pidió ella bajando la vista mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado.

- Te encontré por el Mapa del Merodeador...

- Ah – sólo dijo ella suspirando.

- Dime qué te pasa...

- No te interesa.

- Me importa.

- ¿En serio? No me digas – dijo ella torciendo sus ojos.

- ¿Te pasó algo en el castigo con Snape? – le preguntó tomando con su mano derecha su mentón y la obligó a verle los ojos.

- Nada... – respondió ella viendo sus ojos verdes.

- Dime la verdad, por favor – insistió nuevamente Harry.

- ¿Quién dice que estuve en el castigo de Snape, Potter? – preguntó ella levantándose y poniendo sus pies en el suelo – Tal vez nunca estuve en el castigo, tal vez tenía un disfraz y fui al baile... – y dicho esto se fue dejando a Harry respondiendo poco a poco sus dudas.

Mientras Ginny se reprochaba mentalmente por haberle casi gritado en su cara que era ella a quién había besado, Harry por fin supo quién era su Cenicienta...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Lamento haberme tardado un poco más de lo normal, pero ahora voy al Instituto de Inglés en las mañanas y me he juntado con mis amigas así que no he tenido mucho tiempo como para ponerme a escribir. 

También lamento este capítulo tan corto, mal redactado, malo, aburrido, poco interesante, bla, bla, bla...Porque lo escribí sin mucha inspiración así que estoy lista para que me reten a más no poder.

Bien, muchas gracias poe haber leído este capítulo y por los reviews q he recibido.

Me gustaría decirles que tal vez el próximo capítulo sea el último o penúltimo, así que ya prepárense psicológicamente para saber que pronto se acabará.

Besitos, adiós!


	14. Girls, I need your help!

Capítulo 14:

- ¡Aléjate de mí, Harry!

- Claro que no, este es un país libre y yo puedo ir por donde yo quiero...

- Pero me estás siguiendo ¬¬.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Déjame tranquila! – dijo por octava vez ya harta de esta situación.

- Lo haré cuando me respondas lo que te pregunté.

- Jamás lo haré¿entendiste? – preguntó volteándose su cabeza para ver como el chico la seguía con unos metros de distancia - ¡Jamás!

- Ok, pero no puedes huir por siempre...

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes cenando o más bien dicho, devorando los trozos de carne. Aunque eso no impedía que se escuchara el constante murmullo de las conversaciones entre ellos.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba como siempre, a excepción que Seamus estaba arrojando espinacas a la cara de Neville mientras todo veían con cierto interés el espectáculo.

- Menos mal llegaste, creímos que nunca vendrías – dijo sonriendo Hermione al ver que Harry llegaba y se sentaba frente suyo.

- ¿Estás bien amigo? – le preguntó Ron después de ver que Harry observaba atentamente a Lavander.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Harry! – gritó Hermione y Harry casi se cae del asiento del susto.

- Menudo susto me has dado¿qué pasa? – preguntó más aliviado el muchacho.

- Te pregunté si estaba bien, ya que estabas como en la luna...¿Acaso te gusta Lavander para que la mires así? – preguntó en tono burlón el pelirrojo.

- No ¬¬...Ron nunca pienses eso de mí...

- Lo que pasa es que Harry sólo tiene ojos para Gin, Ron – explicó su novia – Así que hay otra razón para que esté mirando como un sapo a Lavander...

- Exacto – respondió Harry y volvió a su tarea de mirar a Lavander.

- Hablando de Gin¿dónde está?

- No lo sé, creo que está en su cuarto porque se sentía muy mal – respondió encogiéndose de hombros Hermione.

- ¡¡Maldita sea¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! – gritó a todo pulmón Lavander después de quince minutos de que Harry sostuviera su mirada en ella.

- ¡Que me ayudes! Por favor... – Harry puso cara de cordero degollado – Hazlo por el bien de este pobre chico que está desesperado...

Todos los Gryffindors dejaron de mirar la pelea de espinacas entre Neville y Seamus y voltearon sus rostros para ver la interesante discusión de Lavander y Harry.

Parvati estaba de lo más confundida e intentaba usar sus pocas neuronas para saber de qué trataba, Hermione y Ron también andaban en las mismas, Seamus se limpió la montaña de espinacas de su cabello y apareció unas palomitas de maíz para comer mientras veía con sumo interés.

- ¡Te dije que no y es no, retardado mental!

- Lavander, por favor...¡Es el único favor que te he pedido en mi vida!

- ¬¬ Muérete, Potter...

- Simpática ¬¬... – dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Acosador...

- Antipática...

- Mandón...

- Incomprensible...

- ¡Cabeza hueca!

- ¡Insensible!

- ¡Argh! Está bien...¡Te voy a ayudar, pero me debes una, Potter! Una bien grande... – al fin se iba a librar de Harry.

- ¡Te amo, eres lo mejor del mundo, eres mi salvadora, eres increíble! – Harry se abalanzó a abrazarla.

- Ok, ok, ok...Mucho amor por el momento – dijo ella apartándolo de su lado – Vayamos a otro lado a charlar.

- Vale – y los dos se levantaron dejando a toda la casa de Gryffindor con ansías que siguieran discutiendo.

**OoOoO**

- Gin¿en serio no irás a cenar? – preguntó Britney con la puerta entreabierta.

- No, no tengo ganas de comer – respondió desde adentro la voz de la pelirroja que sonaba algo entrecortada, ya que había estado llorando.

- Está bien – respondió Britney suspirando y cerró definitivamente la puerta.

No podía dejar de pensar la razón por la cuál había llegado tan deprimida a la habitación en la tarde después de haberse ido a dar un paseo por el castillo. ¿Sería nuevamente lo de siempre? No, no podía serlo. Harry nunca podría haberle hecho algo tan malo como para que llorara de esa forma. Y peor aún: no se lo comentaba.

De repente chocó con alguien y cayo de espaldas al suelo quedándose media sentada, con los codos apoyados y las piernas abiertas.

- ¡Britney, disculpa! – dijo Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

- No te preocupes, Harry – dijo ella negando con la cabeza - ¡Harry¿Qué haces acá? No se puede estar en los dormitorios de chicas...

- Yo lo ayudé a subir – explicó Lavander.

- O sea que ustedes están...¿juntos¡Potter! Eres un desgraciado¿cómo te atreves hacerle eso a Ginny? Y te lo tenías bien guardado...

- ¡Shh! – Harry el tapó la boca con las manos – No estoy saliendo con Lavander y Ginny puede escuchar...

- ¿Entonces qué haces acá? ¬¬ - preguntó incrédula.

- Lo voy ayudar para que se declare a Ginny – contestó Lavander – Soy su consejera en asuntos amorosos...

- ¿Seguro que no es alguien disfrazado de Harry? ¬¬...

- No, eso lo pensé, pero descarté la idea.

- Se nota que me tienen confianza ¬¬ - dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos – No soy tan cobarde¿ok?

- Ajá...¡Qué emoción! Yo quiero ayudarlos¿puedo, no?

- Claro, Britney. Bien, necesito que traigas... el disfraz – dijo Lavander.

- ¿Cuál disfraz?

- ¡Ya sabes tú!...¡Cenicienta!

- ¡Ah! Voy ahora mismo y ustedes vayan a tu cuarto – ordenó mirando a Lavander – Allí nos juntamos en cinco minutos.

**OoOoO**

Britney entró sigilosamente a su habitación para no molestar a Gin – "¿Qué rayos...¡Esta también es mi habitación así que yo entro cuando quiero" – pensó ella caminando normalmente hasta llegar a la silla donde se encontraba el vestido que usó Ginny ayer en la noche.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Ginny saliendo de las sábanas de su cama.

- Yo – respondió Britney tomando el vestido cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi vestido? – dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando uno de los hombros de su amiga.

- Corrección: Mi vestido, yo te lo presté. Debo devolverlo a Lavander, porque sino va a matarme...

- Tienes razón, disculpa. Anda – se disculpó la pelirroja sonriendo débilmente y volvió a esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama.

La muchacha de cabellos negros sólo suspiró y tomó el zapato de cristal entre sus manos. Avanzó hasta la puerta y se dio media vuelta para observar por última vez a la pelirroja que se encontraba sollozando aún bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Negó con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación.

**OoOoO**

Harry estaba sumamente nervioso moviendo sus pies sentado en la cama de Hermione que se encontraba frente a la de Lavander. Tarareaba la canción que había cantado el Sombrero Seleccionador a principios del año.

La puerta se abrió y entró Britney con un bulto entre sus brazos de color celeste claro.

- Ok, Harry ¿este es el vestido que usó tu Cenicienta? – preguntó Lavander estirando el vestido y enseñándoselo al nervioso chico.

- ¡Sí! – respondió emocionado.

- Tenías toda la razón, este disfraz lo usó Ginny para ir clandestinamente al baile.

- Es cierto, yo la ayudé a escaparse hasta la media noche junto con Hermione para ir al baile – dijo Britney – Y hay un problema, uno de los zapatos se le perdió a la muy tarada...

- Acá lo tengo, se le salió cuando corría para, seguramente, volver al castigo – Harry sacó desde uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta la zapatilla de cristal.

- ¿Cómo te cabe un zapato ahí? ¬¬...

- Los bolsillos son grandes, Lavander.

- Bien y ¿cómo te declararás a Gin? – preguntó Lavander.

- Claro, será así...

**OoOoO**

Hermione caminaba en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Después de haber pasado tiempo junto a Ron haciendo...bueno, haciendo sus cosas fue a la biblioteca para obtener algo de información para la tarea de Herbología.

Los pasillos estaban bastante tranquilos y sólo es cuchaba el crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas que alumbraban su camino.

De repente alguien la tomó por la cintura y la llevó detrás de una estatua de un Mago con una varita y su sombrero ardía en llamas.

- Mierda, Harry me asustaste – dijo ella algo más calmada - ¿Qué pasa que te ríes?

- Es que jamás imaginé escuchar decir ese tipo de palabras, prefecta perfecta – dijo entre risas el muchacho.

- Gracioso, me asustaste...No siempre alguien te toma por la cintura y te lleva detrás de una estatua¿pasa algo? – preguntó viendo que el semblante de Harry cambiaba a seriedad.

- Necesito tu ayuda en un asunto...

- Cuéntame.

- Me voy a declarar a Ginny y necesito que la convenzas de algo...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto es un milagro¿seguro que tú eres Harry? ¬¬ - preguntó tocándole la frente.

- ¡Deja eso! Britney también creyó eso cuando se lo conté y Lavander igual – replicó enfadado.

- Vale, vale. Pero es que es tan emocionante todo esto, por fin estarán los dos juntos...

- Claro, eso lo sé.

- ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude? – preguntó curiosa.

- Necesito que...

**OoOoO**

Una hora más tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor...

- Pss, Harry – dijo alguien escondido debajo de la mesa donde se hacían los deberes.

- Lavander, Britney, Hermione ¿qué hacen acá abajo? – preguntó desconcertado Harry metiéndose bajo la mesa y acomodándose junto a Britney.

- Queríamos informarte que el plan "Soy un pobre idiota que nunca me había dado cuenta que me gustaba Ginny y ahora decido declarármele" está en marcha y mañana temprano empezará – le informó Lavander.

- Genial...¿A quién se le ha ocurrido el nombre del plan? ¬¬Xxx...

- ¡A todas! – respondió Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Podrían cambiarlo?

- ¿Tienes uno mejor? – inquirió Britney arqueando una ceja.

- No ¬¬...No soy muy bueno inventando cosas – confesó Harry maldiciendo no tener una idea.

- Bien, queda como tal está.

- Ok, Harry. Eso era todo, mañana en la mañana da inicio el plan... – dijo Lavander.

- Si no funciona juramos que Merlín se revolcará en su tumba... – continuó Britney.

- Y si no ganas el partido de Quiddittch perderé 15 galeons que aposté con un chico de Hufflepuff, así que ¡gana! – finalizó muy entusiasta Hermione.

- Vale, lo haré. Y ahora salgamos de acá, todos están como sapos mirándonos por estar aquí abajo ¬¬...

- ¡A la orden, capitán! – contestaron las tres chicas saliendo debajo de la mesa junto a un Harry que estaba de lo más nervioso por el día de mañana.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** Aloja! Bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo donde vemos que Harry andaba desesperado a tal punto que estaba persiguiendo a Lavander para que lo ayudase!! 

Bien, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y se hayan reído algo, ya que quería poner humor a la historia esta vez.

También espero sus reviews ¬¬...Acepto que puede que muchos estén de vacaciones, pero lo digo en serio...da lo mismo si están registrados o no en la página, puedo recibir los reviews de aquellos no registrados!! Así q no tienen excusa ¬¬...

Puede que me tarde con el siguiente capítulo, ya que será el más largo...más de 10 páginas y para este fic eso es enorme! O.o

Besos a todos y espero sus reviews, adiós!


	15. Zapatilla de Compromiso

Capítulo 15:

- Bien, con todo lo que les he dicho ganaremos de seguro – dijo finalmente Harry sonriendo a todo el equipo de Quiddittch frente suyo – Sólo esperemos que Ron no cometa errores tan idiotas como la última vez ¬¬ - a esto último Ron bajo la cabeza avergonzado – Y que ningún Ravanclaw juegue sucio...Pueden ir a desayunar y a las diez nos juntamos en los camerinos y si llegan tarde juro que les daré el mismo sermón.

- ¡Desayunemos rápido! – gritó Britney con su escoba en mano corriendo junto a John, uno de los golpeadores nuevos de este año.

- ¿Nunca tienes confianza en mí? – le preguntó Ron mientras Harry se le acercaba a él y a Hermione.

- ¬¬ Ron, a ti te tengo confianza, pero a esa cabeza no... – respondió sonriendo el pelinegro tocándole la frente con el dedo índice.

- Es cierto, tienes que hacerlo bien, Ron – agregó Hermione – De verdad no quiero perder 15 galeons con Justin y si no ganan, no te voy apode besar en días...

Ok, ganaré sólo porque me amenazan – dijo haciendo pucheritos.

- Ron, no hagas eso, te ves patético – replicó Ginny acercándose al grupo - ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Ok – respondió Ron – Tengo mucha hambre...

- ¡Merlín! Es una señal de Apocalipsis, el mundo se acabará¡Harry, ayúdame! Será el fin del mundo, porque Ron tiene hambre... – dijo Hermione en tono melodramático – Harry y Gin estallaron en risas – Pero igual te quiero, tontito – agregó ella abrazándolo al ver que Ron quería matarla.

- Hagan esas cosas en privado, si quieren besarse váyanse a un lado apartado de mi vista – replicó Gin mientras se besaban.

- Nadie quiere morir al verlos a los dos juntos – agregó Harry cerrando los ojos.

- Ok, ok. Mejor vayamos a desayunar – opinó Hermione tomando de la mano a Ron.

- ¡¡GINNY!! – gritó desde las escaleras Lavander saltando los escalones a lo tipo de una espía internacional corriendo para desconectar una bomba – Quiero que vengas conmigo...

- ¿Ah, perdón? – preguntó confusa la pelirroja.

- No hay tiempos de explicaciones, tienes que venir ahora mismo conmigo – replicó Lavander y se llevó arrastrando a Ginny escaleras arriba.

**OoOoO**

El desayuno fue relativamente tranquilo. A excepción que McGonagall parecía más nerviosa que los mismos jugadores del equipo. A cada momento le decía a Harry que si la estrategia de juego era la indicada, que debían cuidarse de los oponentes y al resto del equipo les decía que no podían perder cada cinco minutos.

A esas horas sólo estaban desayunaban los jugadores del equipo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, algunos amigos de estos y los madrugadores de sétimo que se la pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando. Por eso es que le resultó bastante extraño a los de Gryffindor notar que Britney no estaba.

- ¿Crees que lo haya conseguido? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja a Hermione mientras Ron peleaba por una tostada con Seamus.

- Creo que sí, Colin es muy manipulable, así que de seguro ya lo tiene convencido – respondió sonriendo – Como podrás ver... – agregó señalando la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Britney llegó bastante desordenada. La túnica color rojo estaba mal puesta, la polera abajo estaba toda salida del pantalón y su cabello negro estaba más suelto que en la coleta que traía.

Se sentó junto a Harry y comenzó a untarse mermelada en una tostada tarareando una canción y con una de las sonrisas más grandes del mundo.

- Esa si que es una sonrisa Pepsodent... – comentó Hermione viendo a Britney.

- ¿Y, funcionó? – le preguntó Harry discretamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Britney - Y es más, hasta terminé encima de él sobre su cama...

- ¬¬ Sólo era un beso... – replicó Harry.

- Mejor conténtate que funcionó mi parte del plan, tienes autorización de Colin para que puedas hablar en el estadio...

- ¿Sabías que eres la mejor de las personas que conozco? – le preguntó él.

- ¬¬ Sí, se lo dices a todo el mundo: A Hermione, Lavander y ahora a mí...

- Y, un consejo: Arréglate, sino se darán cuenta que no estabas haciendo cosas muy...inocentes...

- ¿Déjame ser feliz quieres? – y siguió tomando su té sin tocar palabra con Harry.

**OoOoO**

Ginny siguió como pudo a Lavander hasta llegar al cuarto de la última, ya que Lavander daba saltos y corría a grandes zancadas.

Entraron en la pieza de las muchachas de séptimo, la cual estaba completamente y sólo había una lechuza de color negro sobre el escritorio de Parvati, que de seguro, esperaba la respuesta a una carta que le habían enviado.

- Siéntate, por favor – le pidió Lavander rápidamente empujándola hasta que se sentó en la cama de ella.

- ¡Lavander, tengo que ir a tomar desayuno! – replicó Ginny - ¿No puede ser esto después del partido?

- ¡NO! – respondió Lavander a todo pulmón – O sea...digo, que mientras más pronto mejor – con una sonrisa inocente y se giró para sacar algo dentro de su baúl.

- Ok, ok. Pero que sea rápido – dijo finalmente Ginny con algo de miedo por el grito de su amiga.

**OoOoO**

Hermione se levantó de su asiento junto con Britney. Las dos se miraron y dibujaron una sonrisa cómplice junto con Harry.

- Permiso, yo voy a mi cuarto a buscar una bufanda que hace mucho frío para ir afuera junto con Britney – se excusó ella – Así que vayan al campo de Quiddittch y yo los veré jugar.

- Está bien – respondió Ron.

- Buena suerte – y le dio un beso rápido en los labios – También a ti Harry.

- Gracias – respondió este.

- Sobre todo a Harry¿verdad, pequeñín? – le preguntó Britney pellizcando una de las mejillas del muchacho.

- ¬¬...

- ¡Qué amargado eres! – replicó Britney torciendo los ojos – Acuérdate de visitar a Dumbledore para el permiso...

- Sí, lo sé – y las dos muchachas se fueron.

**OoOoO**

Lavander tarareaba una canción muggles mientras sacaba libros, ropa y artículos de belleza de su baúl mientras Ginny veía con atención el reloj del velador de Hermione donde indicaban que faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las nueve de la mañana y se estaba tardando mucho para ir a tomar desayuno.

- ¡Acá está! – chilló emocionada.

- ¿Qué encontraste? – preguntó la pelirroja sin prestar mucho interés.

- La zapatilla de cristal que usaste para el baile – contestó Lavander mostrándosela.

- ¿Sólo para eso me llamaste¿Para mostrarme la zapatilla? – preguntó Ginny enojada.

- Pss, no. No soy tan idiota, es que quiero pedirte un favorcito...

- Dime.

- Quiero que tengas tu zapatilla de cristal guardada en uno de los bolsillos de tu túnica mientras juegues el partido – pidió con una de las sonrisas más inocentes del mundo.

- ¿Qué¿Estás loca? – preguntó Ginny poniéndose de pie.

- No, pero ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

- ¡Claro que no¿Cómo voy a andar con una zapatilla de cristal en un partido de Quiddittch?

- Guardándola ¬¬...

- ¿Para qué quieres que la lleve? – Lavander tragó saliva tratando de encontrar una buena razón – Vamos, respóndeme.

- ¡Porque somos amigas!

- ¬¬ Lavander, dime la verdad.

- ¡Porque el hada de las zapatillas de cristal te visitará! – respondió ya transpirando del nerviosismo y dándose cuenta que esa respuesta fue la más idiota que se haya escuchado en la faz de la tierra.

Ginny comenzó a reírse estridentemente por la respuesta de su amiga. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama de Lavander y comenzó a retorcerse de la risa, casi lloraba.

- Bien, oficialmente estás loca. Mejor me iré a tomar desayuno – dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama.

- ¡NO! – gritó Lavander – Lleva la zapatilla...

- Vamos¿por qué tendría que llevarla? – preguntó retóricamente- Que va, mejor descansas un poco para que dejes de hablar locuras...

Ginny iba a abrir la puerta para poder irse al Gran Comedor a tomar desayuno, pero hubo una cosa que jamás se espero. Hermione y Britney entraron rápidamente sin notar que la pelirroja estaba junto a la puerta.

La puerta hizo que Ginny saltara hacía atrás para que no le pegara en pleno rostro, pero al irse tan atrás chocó con Lavander y esta fue empujada unos pasos hacía atrás. Lo que nunca las cuatro llegaron a pensar era que Lavander siguió caminando y llegó a atravesar el baño hasta quedarse atorada con el trasero metido en el water.

Todo esto pasó en tan sólo cinco segundos...

- ¡AYÚDENME QUEDÉ ATRAPADA EN EL WATER! – chilló enloquecida Lavander desde el baño.

- ¡Oops! – dijo Britney viendo todo el desastre que habían hecho.

- ¿Lavander, estás bien? – preguntó Ginny.

- ¿ESTARÍAS BIEN SI TU TRASERO ESTUVIERA ATORADO EN EL WATER? – preguntó ella.

- Nunca he experimentado eso, en realidad...

- ¡Lo siento, Lavander! – se disculpó Hermione avanzando hasta llegar al baño junto con las demás.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí ahora mismo! – dijo Lavander, pero en respuesta recibió las carcajadas de las tres – Vamos, déjense de reír, esta posición no es muy cómoda que digamos... – y estaba en lo cierto, estaba sentada, pero con el trasero mucho más metido en el water que lo normal.

- ¡Es que...si...te vieras! – dijo entre risas Ginny.

- Es muy...gracioso... – dijo Hermione.

- ¡HOLA! AYUDEN A LA NIÑA ATORADA EN UN WATER...

- Vale, vale. Vamos a tener que jalarte de los brazos a ver si sales – opinó Hermione.

- Ok, hagamos eso – dijeron al unísono las dos estudiantes de sexto.

Ginny agarró de las manos a Lavander, atrás Hermione enrolló sus manos en la cintura de Ginny y Britney hizo lo mismo con la cintura de Hermione.

- 1, 2, 3...¡Tiren! – gritó Ginny y comenzaron a hacer fuerza para sacar el trasero de Lavander del water.

Después de unos cinco minutos lograron sacarla. Al momento que su trasero se desatoró salió disparada por los aires.

Hermione, Ginny y Britney comenzaron a gritar. Era como la escena de la Ballena Willy donde la ballena saltaba sobre el muchacho, sólo que Lavander estaba encima de ellas por los aires y ellas estaban asustadas de que les cayera encima.

- ¡CORRAN! – chilló Britney.

Demasiado tarde. Lavander les cayó encima justo cuando las tres se levantaban del suelo para escapar, así que quedó una masa de cuatro niñas enredadas entre manos y pies.

Minutos más tarde las cuatro se encontraban ya de pie y tratando de arreglarse mientras tomaban nota mental de qué habría que tener cuidado con la puerta cuando alguien entre y jamás tener la puerta del baño abierta si no hay nadie.

Resultado Final: Lavander con un dolor de trasero increíble obligó por los daños causados a su trasero que Ginny llevara la zapatilla de cristal dentro de su túnica en el partido.

**OoOoO**

El campo de Quiddittch se veía hermoso. El pasto estaba verde intenso y un olor de pasto recién mojado abundaba en el lugar. El cielo de color celeste con algunas nubes y con el sol amarillo con sus rayos estaba pegado en él, y eso era extraño, ya que pronto empezaría el invierno. Y a todo eso le sumamos los hermosos colores de las cuatro casas en todo el estadio.

De verdad que iba a extrañar todo eso. Se iba a ir de Hogwarts ese mismo año e iba a extrañar el capo de Quiddittch, el colorido de los adornos de cada casa, los gritos de los estudiantes, a Colin comentando los partidos, la sensación de placer de volar en una escoba, el sentimiento de alegría y energía atrapar entre sus manos la snitch.

- ¡Harry! – gritó alguien a la lejanía mientras corría con dirección a él - ¡Harry!

- Lavander, buenos días – saludó Harry viendo que a pocos pasos se acercaba ella.

- Buenos días serán para ti, pero para mí... – no pudo continuar, porque necesitaba respirar después de la corrida que había dado - ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que haces para que Ginny tuviera la zapatilla en el partido?

- No, pero no creo que haya sido algo tan difícil...

- ¡Harry! Mi trasero quedó metido en el water por culpa de Ginny, Hermione y Britney – Harry comenzó a reírse – No sabes lo doloroso que fue...

- Me lo imagino...

- ¡Deja de reírte! – replicó ella – Pero, al final, llevará la zapatilla así que está todo listo para que te le declares.

- Gracias, por todo – le dijo Harry sonriendo - ¿Dónde está ella?

- Está tomando desayuno y de nada Harry. Quiero ver a Ginny feliz, además que me perseguiste tanto para que te ayudara...

- Pero...¡tu trasero en el water! –y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- ¡Para! El trasero es un área sensible de una persona – Lavander le pegó amistosamente un golpe en el brazo.

- Ok, ok. Paré de reírme...

- ¿Le fuiste a preguntar a Dumbledore? – preguntó de repente ella.

- Por supuesto y es más, estaban los profesores de las cuatro casas así que saben todo lo que haré – respondió Harry montando su escoba – Aunque, claro, a Snape no le hizo mucho gracias que digamos...

- Lo que pasa es que él no puede alegrarse por los demás si su vida es tan miserable. Bien, Harry. Yo me voy dentro del castillo...

- Vale.

- Atrapa la snitch y a cierta Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Eso haré!

- Adiós – se despidió Lavander dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se fue corriendo con camino al castillo.

Harry la quedó mirando agradeciendo a Britney, Hermione y Lavander todo lo que habían hecho para poder declarársele a su pelirrojo, a su Cenicienta.

¿Pero ella iba a corresponder su amor? Ellas decía que sí, que estaba triste porque sabía que él jamás iba decirle que le amaba. Pero...Él nunca averiguó si la princesa del baile era su Ginny, se quedó de brazos cruzados y se había besado con una completa desconocida... Desconocida para sus ojos, pero para su corazón no lo era: Era ella.

Se iba a arriesgar, debía decírselo. No podía guardar sus sentimientos por siempre, ya que muchas veces lo lamento.

Guardó su tristeza con la muerte de Sirius y se apartó mucho de sus amigos el año pasado, guardó la envidia que le daba ver a otros niños con sus padres haciendo que él se volviera un niño sumiso y obediente a tal punto de ser el esclavo de sus tíos.

¿Valía la pena sufrir más por reprimir los sentimientos?

En ese instante una nube tapó el sol haciendo que todo se quedará oscuro y una sombra cubrió el pasto alrededor de Harry.

¿Qué pasaba si no le correspondía? Tal vez estaba enojada porque nunca se dio cuenta en el instante que era ella.

¿Podría soportar recibir una negativa por respuesta? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que un amor no correspondido era uno de los peores sentimientos en el mundo, según le había dicho Tonks el año pasado en las vacaciones.

El mundo se trata de descubrir cosas, maravillarse con todo lo que te rodea, experimentar nuevas sensaciones y si alguna vez te caes puedes volver a levantarte...

La nube ya había dejado pasar los rayos del sol y todo volvió a ese estado de ánimo en el campo.

Harry miró el cielo sonriendo. Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba ahora, debía hacerlo sí o sí.

Tomó con fuerza su escoba en la que ya estaba montado y pateó el suelo para después encontrarse sobrevolando el campo de Quiddittch del colegio.

**OoOoO**

Ya estaban en los vestidores sentados todos en una banca esperando a que Harry les diera el típico sermón o el último recordatorio de la estrategia para ganar.

- Como llegaron antes de las diez en punto no les daré el sermón – dijo Harry sin sonreír – Ya saben que deben hacer...

Ginny no lo miraba a los ojos. Tenía su vista fija en un montón de polvo en la esquina de los vestidores que, al parecer, se veía mucho más interesante que observar con atención al capitán del equipo.

Pero no podía mirarlo. Si lo veía le daban ganas de pegarle por ser un cabeza hueca que nunca se fijó en ella, darle un beso como el del baile, abrazarlo por tanto cariño que le tenía, romperle sus malditos lentes porque sin ellos igual era de ciego por no darse cuenta que ella estaba a su lado y por último, le daban ganas de llorar por todos estos malditos años de sufrimiento.

¿Quién la había mandado a enamorarse de Harry Potter¡Nadie! Por eso era mejor que este año terminara rápido, ella se graduara del colegio y se vaya a vivir a otro continente cambiándose de nombre.

Ella no era la más bonita de Hogwarts, tampoco la más inteligente, ni la más coqueta con los muchachos. Pero era esforzada, sincera, divertida, risueña, entregada a lo que hacía, escuchaba con atención cualquier problema de alguien, trataba de ayudar a los demás e intentaba servirle a los demás en algo.

¿Eso era no era suficiente para 'El niño que vivió'¿Acaso debía ser como la engreída de Cho Chang¿Tenía que se como la gemela perdida de esa oriental mal nacida?

Inconscientemente desvió su vista a donde estaba de pie Harry dando las instrucciones de juego y para su sorpresa, los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban posados en ella.

- ¡Vamos a ganar! – gritó Harry sonriendo mientras el resto se levantaba de la banca y decían lo mismo.

- ¿Listo para ganar? – le preguntó Britney a Harry mientras se preparaban para salir al campo.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¬¬ ¿No entiendes las preguntas con doble sentido?

- ¡Ah! Ojalá que me acepte¿no crees? – preguntó algo nervioso Harry.

- ¿Creer? Nah, sucederá.

- ¿Y estás lista para que ganemos, Gin? – le preguntó Harry que se percató que Ginny estaba a su lado.

- Sí, todos años es lo mismo. Siempre ganamos – respondió la pelirroja con poco interés.

**OoOoO**

- ¡Buenos días Hogwarts! – saludó Colin desde su puesto de comentarista a todos los alumnos del colegio que como respuesta recibió aplausos – Bien, acá estamos en el segundo partido del año¡Gryffindor! – todos los de la casa gritaron y aplaudieron – contra ¡Ravanclaw! – los de la casa recién mencionada hicieron el mismo alboroto que los Gryffindors.

Al parecer estaban todos los alumnos del colegio, o sea, todas las casas habían venido a presenciar el partido, pero faltaba Draco Malfoy y cia. en las gradas de Slytherin.

- Me ocupe de ellos para que no arruinaran el momento romántico – comentó Hermione a Lavander que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Genial¿Sabes? No tengo ni la menor idea cómo podré sentarme con este dolor de trasero...

- ¬¬ Te sientas y punto.

Albus Dumbledore que estaba junto a todos los profesores desde la zona de las gradas sólo para los docentes del colegio estaba de lo más emocionado e impaciente de ver la declaración de amor del joven Potter.

La profesora McGonagall rogaba que le fuera bien, Hagrid estaba con un pañuelo ya que lloraba por la forma en que lo haría junto con Sprout.

- ¡Ok! Ahora presentaremos a los integrantes de equipo Ravanclaw... - bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... A nadie le interesa saber el nombre de los de Ravanclaw ¬¬ ¿verdad? – ¡Y démosle una bienvenida al equipo de Gryffindor! – aplausos, alboroto y gritos se escucharon de los estudiantes de la casa – El capitán del equipo y buscador¡Harry Potter!, Los golpeadores John McAllaster y Peter Stiller, El guardián Ron Weasley, las dos hermosísimas cazadoras Ginny Weasley, Marian Dawson y sobre todo ¡Britney Lohan! – dijo Colin mientras los jugadores salían corriendo saludando a todo el mundo.

- ¡VAMOS RON, TÚ PUEDES GANAR! – gritó Hermione al ver que Ron le hacía señas y en contestación el pelirrojo le levantó el pulgar.

- ¡HARRY, DEBES HACERLO! - chilló Lavander para hacer entrar en razón al muchacho que estaba en estado de shock ya que debía declararle su amor a Ginny frente a todo el colegio.

- Harry... – dijo Britney – Va s a ir donde Colin y harás lo planeado...

- No...estoy...preparado...psicológicamente...para...esto – contestó en shock.

- Tienes pánico escénico, eso no es muy anormal viendo que lo dirás frente a todo el colegio.

- Vale, acá voy – dijo tomando valor y montó su escoba.

- Pero antes de iniciar con este partido, alguien dirá algo particular frente a todo el colegio en estos mismos momentos. Aunque no lo crean Harry Potter, no creo que haga falta hacer una explicación quién es él ya que todo el mundo lo conoce, dirá unas palabras – dijo Colin haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Harry se acomodara a su lado y empezara su declaración – Este chico si que es valiente y espero que todos aprendamos de él que debemos ser sinceros y...

- ¡Colin! Déjate de andar haciéndotelas de poeta y deja al señor Potter hablar – le regañó McGonagall tapándole la boca.

**OoOoO**

Ginny veía confundida como Colin decía que Harry iba a decir algo justo antes del partido y el último mencionado estaba llegando junto a su compañero de clase.

- ¿Qué anda haciendo Harry allá arriba? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

- Ya verás, ya verás... – le contestó Britney - Por favor, pon atención a lo que dirá.

- ¬¬ ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

- ¡Claro que no! O sea, digo yo que pongas atención – "debo tener cuidado con lo que digo" pensó Britney.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó Harry después de prepararse psicológicamente – Sé que todo dirán: "¿Qué está haciendo este loco allá arriba?" Bien, me gustaría darle un mensaje a una persona que quiero mucho enfrente de todo el colegio para que ella sepa que de verdad me importa y que siempre la he querido muchísimo – al decir esto todas las muchachas estallaron en suspiros, pero menos una...

- ¿Decirle a alguien que la ama¿A quién¿A su querida Cho Chang? – preguntó enfadada Ginny.

- ¬¬...

- Cállate – le dijo Britney.

- ¡Harry, dile ya a tu querida oriental que la amas y acabemos con esta basura que... – pero todos los del equipo de Gryffindor le taparon por la boca y la abrazaron para que no dijera nada más.

- Desde el año pasado me fijé en alguien y desde entonces siempre intento pasar el mayor y tiempo posible con ella, intentar ser su mejor amigo, que me cuente sus problemas y que se fijara en mí... – explicaba Harry mientras Ginny forcejeaba con todo el equipo tratando que se calmara – Ella se había fijado en mí, pero nunca la vi como alguien más que la hermana de mi mejor amigo – Ginny se quedó quieta y casi se le cae la boca de la impresión – Yo tenía que conocerla mejor para que pudiese llegar a gustarme, así sucedió...Pero, al parecer, yo ya le había dejado de interesar...

"¡MERLÍN! No puede ser, o sea se me...está declarando...¡Harry Potter se me está declarando!...¡A mí! A MÍ, no a esa tipa de Cho" pensó Ginny sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más y más fuerte, su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo y sus piernas le temblaban.

- Ginny, tú me has gustado desde el año pasado...No puedo creer que tú creyeras que de verdad no me gustabas. ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS! y mucho... Lamento no habértelo dicho antes y haberte hecho sufrir tanto, pero por eso lo digo acá, enfrente de todo el colegio... – confesó Harry observando a la pelirroja mientras los del equipo la soltaban – Te quiero mucho...

Ginny estaba llorando. Había esperado tantos años para que eso ocurriese y no era un sueño de tantos que había tenido¡era realidad! Él la quería y ella a él...

- ¡¿Sabes?! – gritó Ginny haciendo que todo el público volteara a verla mientras algunas muchachas lloraban por la emotividad del momento - ¡Siempre me has gustado¡Desde el año pasado que me gustas más, porque te conozco mejor! – hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas - ¡Y me haces muy feliz de saber que tú sientes lo mismo!

Ese momento era como de una película, debía tener la típica música emotiva romántica. Así que McGonagall junto con Dumbledore y todos los profesores con sus varitas mandaron un hechizo sobre todo el estadio y empezó a sonar una música sin letra, pero era romántica.

Suspiros, aplausos y algunos lamentos de parte de muchachas del Club de Fans de Harry Potter se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Harry que estaba en la cúspide de la emoción montó su escoba y bajo donde Ginny lo esperaba aún con lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, como si nunca más la fuera a ver en su vida.

- No me gusta verte llorar, no te ves bien así – le dijo Harry al oído.

- Déjame llorar¿quieres?

- Te quiero...

- Y yo a ti – los dos se separaron y acercaron sus rostros para fundirse en un beso.

Tal vez fuera algo extraño, pero el nerviosismo de cada uno por estar enfrente de todo Hogwarts desapareció. Era como si ellos dos solos estuvieran y el tiempo era su esclavo, estaba a su disposición porque sentían que el tiempo se detenía y podrían estar así por toda la eternidad.

- Espera... – le dijo Harry separándose con la mirada de confusión de Ginny - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le preguntó sacando de su túnica la zapatilla de cristal.

- ¬¬ Una zapatilla de compromiso...Que original – comentó entre risas Ginny - ¡Por supuesto! – respondió sacando de su túnica la zapatilla del pie derecho – Bien, no me las pondré ahora, porque vamos a jugar...

- Tienes razón, eso lo dejamos para después.

- Presumo que Lavander, Hermione y Britney andaban como tus ayudantas en esto.

- ¡Oh, sí! Mira que por hacerte esto Lavander terminó atorada en el water del baño – los dos sonrieron nerviosamente.

En las gradas...

- ¡Es tan hermoso! – chilló Hermione llorando abrazada de Lavander.

- ¡Y todo gracias a nosotras! – dijo igual que la castaña.

- ¬¬...Suéltame...

- ¡Tú me abrasaste primero!

- ¡Mentira! Tú eres la llorona de todo esto – replicó Hermione señalándola con el dedo índice.

- Muérete, yo no pierdo tiempo contigo – finalizó Lavander cruzándose de brazos.

- Y yo con personas que se quedaron atoradas en un water.

- ¬¬...

Volviendo al campo de Quiddittch...

- Te quiero mucho – le dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Y yo mucho más a ti – y volvieron a besarse.

Así es como Ginny y Hermione se dieron cuenta que todos los sentimientos que tenían a esa persona especial eran correspondidos terminando como sus novias oficiales.

Y sobre todo, es que, a veces, los Cuentos de Hadas pueden hacerse realidad.

Aunque, claro, hay algunos príncipes azules que son unos sopencos...

- ¡Hermione, ven acá! – le gritó Ron, ya que al ver la declaración de Harry le dieron ganas de estar con su novia - ¡Ven conmigo! – le volvió a gritar montado en su escoba cerca de las gradas donde estaba la castaña.

- ¡Ven acá tú, no me pienso mover! – replicó Hermione.

- ¡Tú ven!

- ¡No, tú!

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Tú!

- ¡CÁLLENSE! – gritaron todos los del estadio, a excepción Harry y Gin que se estaban besando en esos instantes.

Aunque a pesar de ese tipo de cosas, debemos aceptar que siendo sopencos o no igual los quieren.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado... Pero no crean que vivieron felices por siempre, ya que esto no es un cuento de hadas, sólo lleva el nombre de tal.

**FIN**

¡Ahh! Olvidaba poner el detalle de que Gryffindor le ganó por 300 a 65 a Ravanclaw y extrañamente Draco Malfoy y cia. fueron encontrados atados en un armario y ahora huyen de Hermione cada vez que la ven en un pasillo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola!! Uff... Fue difícil terminar este capítulo, ya que quería que fuera cómico, romántico y a la vez reflexivo en cierto modo. Creo que lo logré, con lo de Lavander atorada en el water me reí tanto al escribirlo y la forma en que Harry se le declaró con la "Zapatilla de compromiso" es muy tierna, bueno, para mí lo es. 

Record: Este capítulo es de 11 páginas en Word (y eso que yo escribo con letra pequeña).

¡He quedado muy contenta! Esta vez me llegaron muchísimos reviews y de verdad que me han hecho estallar en felicidad.

Vaya, algo de pena me da terminar esta historia que partió con una inspiración pasajera después de ver la película "A Cinderella History" .

Gracias a tooooooooooooooooooooooooodas las personas que la siguieron y espero sus reviews a ver que tal ha estado el final y toda la historia en general.

Algún día volveré con otro HG, pero por el momento sigo con mis RHr a veces con algo de HG.

Besitos a todos, adiós!


End file.
